Resident Kenshin
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Living in Raccoon city isn't easy. Now Kenshin and the gang have to fight to survive. Resident evil and Rk crossover.AU and Ooc. Finished!
1. The start of it all

Disclaimer: Don't own RK or RE so no killing me okay? It's hard enough to slaughter zombies with katanas to begin with.

Nanakiyoda: I apologize to anyone who's wanted to send in an anonymous review.

Tealraptor: Well you should have unchecked that box earlier.

Nanakiyoda: I said I was sorry. Anyways, Tealraptor, you should like this fanfic.

Tealraptor: Really? That's hard to believe.

Nanakiyoda: Just read it.

BTW: Set in Raccoon city, before the riots.

KAORU

I walked to the coffee café and ordered a cappuccino. Turning around, I headed over to the table where he sat. Short spiked red hair with a ponytail tied in the back. His eyes were a deep purple. He smiled as I approached him.

"Miss Kaoru. How are you?" He asked as I sat down and smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm planning on moving in a couple of days. My stuffs already packed and is being shipped off to Tokyo." I answered him. For a second, it seemed as if he had a pained look in his face but it returned to normal. _Of course he would feel pain, he's know me since we were kids…you dumbass._

"So that's why I haven't seen you in a while. I thought it was because you were avoiding me." He said in a relieved voice. _Me avoid him? Ha! I couldn't do that._

"Yeah. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to tell you earlier." I apologized. He smiled.

"It's okay. Maybe later we could meet up at your apartment and celebrate your leaving?" He suggested. I smiled back at him and nodded my head.

"How about tonight at nine?" I asked and he agreed. Finishing my cappuccino, I waved goodbye to him and left. _Tonight at nine. Better order pizza tonight._

LATER-KENSHIN

I drove over to her apartment, quickly. _No way am I gonna be late._ I parked the car at the store. _Course, Miss Kaoru will forgive me. She did call and tell me to pick up some chips and pop._ Stepping up to the counter after making my selection, I paid for the items and stepped outside. The cool September breeze washed over me. Getting into my Mitsubishi Eclipse, I backed out. _I can't believe she is really leaving. She's talked about it since we were kids._ As I turned the corner, I saw a man stumbling around as if drunk. _How could people waste their lives like that?_ As I continued down the street, I saw more people who were drunk. _That weird._ Finally, I arrived at her apartment. I got out of my car and buzzed the door. She opened the door, smiling. _It's always good to see her smile._ Of course, she was wearing her regular white wife beater and loose jeans. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with joy. _I'll miss that._

"Hello? Kenshin? You there or are you daydreaming?" She asked waving her hand in front of me. I smiled and stepped inside her apartment. _Daydreaming…_

"Oh, sorry Miss Kaoru, I was just trying to remember if I've forgotten anything." I answered quickly. She shook her head and carried the pop and chips to her counter. Her apartment was bare and clean, except for a couple of blankets on the floor of her living room. _What's that smell?_ I looked over and saw pizza on the counter as well.

"Yeah, this is the cleanest this apartment has ever been." She remarked. I smiled again.

"Shall we dig in?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed herself a slice of pizza. I felt an empty feeling inside me. _I really don't want her to leave, but its what she wants._

LATER-KAORU

I stretched, having eaten half of the pizza. Kenshin just stared at me, again in a trance. _He's acting weird tonight. Wonder what for?_** BLAM!** I jumped forward into Kenshin's arm at the sound of the gunshot. **BLAM!** I huddled closer to him. _I hate guns! Who in the hell is shooting?! _** BLAM!** I whimpered. Kenshin finally snapped out of his trance.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you okay?" He asked and held me closer. _NO! I'm hearing gunshots and I hate guns and…_I hated guns because my father was killed by one while on duty.

"Kenshin…I…hate…guns…" I managed to cry out. He got up and walked to the door. I held a click and saw him lock the door. He turned around and smiled at me. _Glad you find some hilarity in this jerk. _He walked back over to me and sat down.

"Perhaps I should stay with you tonight?" He asked. I nodded my head. A scream rang out and I jumped up. Kenshin was on his feet as well. _Why is this happening? This isn't a dangerous neighborhood. What is going on?_ Kenshin seemed to be thinking the same thing. **BLAM! BLAM! **I ducked down to the floor quickly and saw that Kenshin had his own gun out. _Why is he carrying his .45 with him? He's not on duty. He's on vacation._

Kenshin kneeled down beside me. I glared at him. _Jerk, carrying his gun._

"Miss Kaoru lets go to your bedroom. We'll have to shut off the lights. Its better if whoever is shooting thinks no one is home." He commanded. Nodding I got up and picked up the blankets and leftover food, carrying them to my room. Kenshin shut off the lights and walked into my bedroom, locking the door as he entered. He had put his gun away. I managed to curl up into his arms to sleep that night. The last things I heard were police sirens and several more gunshots. _I have a bad feeling I should have left sooner._

THAT MORNING-KENSHIN

Miss Kaoru slept a restless sleep, no matter how much I tried to comfort her. _Don't blame you. Something's going on here. Non-stop gunfire and screams, not to mention the sirens. Plus the drunken people and now I'm starting to hear hungry moaning._ My cell phone rang, waking Miss Kaoru. I answered it. It was police Chief Irons.

"Himura! Get your sorry ass over here now! It an emergency!" He yelled over the phone. It the back round I could hear screams and moans. I heard a gunshot echo and some of the moans stopped. Phones were ringing off the hook everywhere.

"I'm sorry sir, that I am, but I'm trying to stay away from getting shot. There is gunfire and sirens all over. What is going on?" I asked, noticing Miss Kaoru get up and stretch.

"Fricking Cannibal shit that's what! Umbrella has screwed up big time so get your ass here now! We need help in barricading the city!" He yelled again, and then I heard him hang up. I turned my phone off and stood up. Miss Kaoru was looking at me for answers. _Cannibals? Umbrella? Barricade the city? Don't think I'm going to leave Miss Kaoru._

"Better get a shower. I'm going to have a look outside." I said and she glared at me.

"What's going on Kenshin?" She asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I'll be back. I promise." I said and unlocked her bedroom door and headed over to her front door but she blocked my way. _What is she trying to do?_

"Kenshin. You know something. You'd better get your ass back here or else." She said. I pulled her close to me and kissed her full on the lips. _Why did I just do that? _I pulled away and walked out of her apartment before anything could be said between us.

MEANWHILE-SANOSUKE

Shit. This whole town is beginning to smell like shit. Walking into my favorite bar, I ordered a drink. The bartender shook his head no. _What? I've paid back my tab._

"Hey. What's up with that? Can't a guy get a drink?" I asked him, cracking my knuckles.

"Sorry Sano, but the city's going under martial law and I need to get home." He answered. _Under martial law? What the hell? _I turned and looked at the T.V. he was pointing to. Some cops were standing around, keeping a crowd back from a young man who was sitting atop of another man, gorging on the older mans eyes. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I ran out of the bar and ran to my trunk. _I got see this! If the bar's closing at four, 'cause some creep shows going on, something's up!_

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Its good!

Tealraptor: Gonna spew…eyeballs….pleauw!

Nanakiyoda: Don't come near me!

Tealraptor: Banzai…uhnnn…..chibbi….chan …chureeeuuuuwwwww

Nanakiyoda: That's gross.

BTW: More gore in later chapters

BTW: Sorry if I got anything wrong.


	2. Ethels

Disclaimer: I'm too busy playing the RE games and watching RK to own either of them.

Nanakiyoda: Here goes another horrifiying chapter...Mwahaahaahaa.

Tealraptor: You are one strange and creepy girl...

Nanakiyoda: Well, you're a sad and pathetic little boy! All you can think about is hentai shit and yuri action! Frickin perverted...

Tealraptor: Hey! I didn't tear into you that bad...now you've gone and hurt my feelings.

Nanakiyoda: Good. Deal with it.

KAORU

I shivered under the blanket I had pulled over my head. It was dark now and Kenshin hadn't returned. _He kissed me...does he have feelings for me...What in the hell am I thinking! Kenshin out there, with all of those crazy people who keep shooting other crazy people and all I can think about is whether he has feelings for me! I should go look for him! Kenshin told me to stay here and that he would be back. Maybe I should call someone to see what is going on. Dammit...forgot the phone lines went dead. My cellphone doesn't even work anymore. _I crawled over to my closet. Removing the carpet, I pulled the loose floor board out and reached in the hole. I pulled out a shoe box and replaced the floorboard and carpet. Opening the shoe box, I removed the old colt .45 from its place. _My fathers old patrol gun. Police Chief Irons wanted this back after Dad was killed but I managed to hide it. Irons...that basturd. I've always hated him. He always gave Dad the worst patrol routes, and rarely allowed Dad to take vacations. Nevermind...I may need this...no matter how much I hate guns. _I loaded the .45 and placed the other two clips into the backpack I had found left in the closet. _Lets see...what did I pack so far? Two clips, a knife, an extra pair of clothes, a lighter and the chips left over from last night. My mini survival kit that is gonna save my ass from some deranged lunatic. Why did I pack the lighter? Oh well...it doesn't hurt. The chips though...just in case I get hungry while I'm running my ass off from the guy shooting at me. Ha! What a joke._ I heard someone bang on the door. Leaving the backpack, I stood up, tightly gripping onto the .45 as I walked to the living room. I carefully took one hand and placed it on the knob of the front door. Turning it, I heard moaning. _Someone must be hurt. Better open it and help them. _I opened the door and backed up, finger on the trigger. Inside stumbled my neighbor, and elderly lady named Ethel. She appeared drunk and was moving slowly towards me with her arms reached out. Moans were issued from her mouth but I kept my distance from her. _There is no frickin way..._ I eyed the top of her skull. _What's left of it._ Her skull was missing a large amount of skin and her skull was shining through, highlighted by the streetlight. _She can't be sane or alright if she is missing half of her face and yet is moving like she was at a frat party._ Worst of all was the stench. It threatened to gag me. I had reconized this stench from before. _The stench of death. The very same smell as when I had helped Megumi take care of the kid who had been shot up when I volunteered at the hospital. The kid was shot up pretty bad and despite all Megumi had done, the kid died. Soon after, he was issueing the smell of death. Not of rot but of bowel release. I puked for days after that. Now, Ethel has that same smell. So she's dead, or should be. Last time I checked, the dead don't walk or moan hungrily._ Suddenly, Ethel lurched forward at me. I quickly jumped back and ran to the other side of the room.It was then I noticed the her back had been..._Devoured! There's no skin! I can clearly see her ribs and...she is missing her intestines! How in the hell is...she...still...walking!_ She twisted around and lurched forward towards me again. Lifting the .45, I aimed it at her and fired right into her forehead. She fell to the ground immediatly, twitched, then stopped moving. I shut and locked the door and ran back into my room. After locking my door, I got changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a white wifebeater. Grabbing my backpack, I put it on and leaned up against the wall, waiting for my mind to make sense of what just happened.

KENSHIN

I decided to head back to Miss Kaoru's apartment._ None of this makes sense! People are rioting and cops are shooting drunken people. Now, I'm starting to see people with...missing flesh...move around and attack other people. I'm glad that I found that dead cop, Marvin Branagh. Poor guy. His entire face was missing as well as most of his body tissue. The only way I knew it was him was his I.D. _I held the .357 he had on him and had put the extra rounds into my pocket. The .357 had served me well. Earlier, one of the...walking dead...had tried to attack me. It took four shots to kill it, but I got away without a scratch. I was now running back to Miss Kaoru's apartment. _Things are right and are looking bad. I must get to her and protect her. I promised her father that. What if I run out of ammunition though? Wait! That Katana that I was going to give to her as a goodbye present! It's still in my car! Great! Now, I just hope she has stayed smart and has kept herself from going outside or getting hurt._

SANOSUKE

"No fucking way!" I yelled as I shot one of the zombies in the face with the gun I had found in the cop car. _Dammit! This is some fucked-up-acid-trip-qualifiying-shit!_ I kept running towards the hospital. _Fox better be ready 'cause as soon as I get there, I'm grabbing her ass and taking off out of this hellhole! _I had seen the cops put up the blockades, then try to gun down the zombies. Luckily, I was on the second story of some building. I had seen the zombies pursue the cops, takeing bullets, and make their way to the cops. I had seen the zombies overtake and attack the cops...eating the cops alive. After seeing that, I decided to skip town. _No fucking way am I gonna let those dead basturds get ahold of me! I'm gonna get my sorry ass as far away from here as I can!_ Now, I was starting to see some of the people that had been attacked earlier, attacked and killed by the zombies, walk around...newly resurrected. _Crazy shit! I've seen movies like this and they don't end well! So, get my ass outa here! Gotta to get Fox and leave! No questions asked._

MISAO

Aoshi was driving as fast as he could to the hostpital. I looked back at Soujiro. _He doesn't look good. We have to get him to the hospital!_ Soujiro looked up at me and meekly smiled, despite the blood trickling from his neck where that dog had bit him. He was holding my bandana over the wound, trying the stop the bleeding. Aoshi was driving recklessly, though it didn't matter. Most of the people in the streets weren't living. _What is going on! This is like one of those horror movies. Or a really bad nightmare. This can't be real, none of this can! Those people out there, they shouldn't be walking! The blood all over the streets shouldn't be there! That skinless dog shouldn't have been roaming the streets! It was skinned and still walked towards Soujiro! _Soujiro had seen the dog while we were walking in the park. He ran up to the dog, figureing it was hurt. The dog bit his throat. Aoshi grabbed a tree branch and hit the dog on its skull, crushing it. The dog released Soujiro and fell over dead. _I'm so scared! I don't know what's going on but it's not right!_

KAORU

I heard an urgent knocking on the door. I cautiously left my room and steeped over Ethel's dead body. _Wait! It could be another one of those creatures! It could be Kenshin!_

"Who is it?" I yelled from behind the locked front door, readying my .45 for the worst.

"It's me Miss Kaoru! Please open up!" I heard Kenshin yell and I quickly unlocked the door and let him in. He glanced down at Ethel then pulled me into a hug. _He came back!_

"Kenshin, what is going on?" I immediatly asked when he let me go and shut the door. He turned around, with a serious look on his face. _Not good...at least he's okay._

"Miss Kaoru, we have to leave. The whole city is in chaos. Let me put my .45 in your backpack." He said and unzipped my backpack. After putting his .45 in it, he shuffled around my backpack for a bit the zipped it back up and turned me around. He was smiling.

"Yeah...I was on the same train of thought as you. Heehee...let's go." I laughed out meekly and opened the door, noticing that he had a katana strapped to his back. _That may come in handy. If we run out of bullets that is...I just hope there aren't much more "Ethels" out there. _I stepped outside and looked out towards Downtown. The place glowed with fire and smelled of rotting and burning flesh as well as death. I looked back at Kenshin. _We may not get out of this city alive after all..._

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: Thus begins the long journey filled with gore and...

Tealraptor: Thats gross! I think I puked on myself!

Nanakiyoda: Sorry...didn't mean to make it that disgusting, I just wanted to give it the true Resident Evil feel. I remember playing the first RE game when I was seven and freaked out when I saw that first zombie's face when he/she looked up at Jill after gourging on that guy...I didn't sleep for a week.

Tealraptor: You're sick...I'm gonna end this before you go into detail...Banzai Chibbi Chan Churoo.

BTW: Nemesis or no Nemesis...that I am debating...

BTW: Review to help me decide...and to tell me if I am getting too descriptive or not.


	3. Get out of there

Disclaimer: I donut own Rk or Re...wait...I said donut...haha...I mean't don't. Haha!

Nanakiyoda: Me so happy!

Tealraptor: Why?

Nanakiyoda: Because I freaked someone out with my fanfic!

Tealraptor: You're horrible.

KAORU

I looked ahead at Kenshin. _I'm not sure about this. It's late and dark. Perhaps we should wait for morning to leave. Then again, maybe its better that we leave as soon as possible...yeah...as soon as possible._ I had allowed him to lead as we walked down the street. _Just one question...why aren't we driving out of here? That would be faster._

"Kenshin, Why don't we take your car?" I asked niavely. He turned around and glanced at me, as if to question whether I was serious or not. He faced forward again and sighed.

"Miss Kaoru, a car would not get us very far...there are blockades set up all over." He answered. _Blockades? For what? Is it a riot that's going on? How does that explain Ethel? No riot makes the dead walk. Wonder what Kenshin knows about the situation._

"Kenshin, What all is going on? What might we face tonight?" I asked him. He didn't even slow down or look back at me. He just kept on walking. _Something serious then..._

"Miss Kaoru, there are a lot of dangerous people out on the streets. I've seen them attack and...eat...other people. I've seen a police officer who fell victum to one of them. Miss Kaoru...our lives are in danger and I do not think we are going to have an easy time getting out of here. I need you to keep up your guard and do as I say. Understand?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said and we continued to make our way down the street. _Easier said than done._

SANOSUKE

I was in deep shit. The gun I had been using had just ran of of bullets. Now, I was using a pipe that I had found to beat and knock the zombies out of my way. Now, they were starting to crowd around me. _Not good! Not good!_ I clobered the nearest one right upside the head and knocked it off its shoulders. _Got ya you little basturd!_ I backed up a little more and felt my back hit a wall. _Shit! Not good! Not good at all! _I felt a strong hand grab me and pull me up onto the railing above. I turned and swung the pipe at the culprit.

"Sano! Chill! It's just me!" Yelled my best friend Katsu. He had ducked. _Katsu! Yeah!_

"Katsu! Oh good...thought you were another one of those creeps. The city's full of them." I said, relieved that I could finally take a break. _With Katsu around, I can finally take a break and not have to watch my back as much. Gotta save my strength to make it out._

"Yeah...creeps. Hey, Sano, you haven't been bitten or scratched by one of them have you?" He asked. I looked at him weird. _Bitten or scratched? Is that how you become one of them?_

"No, I haven't. Have you?" I asked. Katsu nodded, then showed me the side of his neck. _Shit...how long does he have? Does he know what happens? _

"Katsu...do you know what happens?" I asked him and he nodded. _What do I do now?_

"Sano, I'm gonna help you get out of here. My work with Umbrella should get you enough clearance to leave. I just want you to get Umbrella back and shut them down. This is all their fault. They are the one's who made this Virus-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Umbrella? Virus? What the hell is going on?" I asked him before he could continue.

"Umbrella developed this virus that causes the dead to reanimate. They had an accident about six weeks ago and now the infections spread through out the city. It is their fault for all of this so when you get out of here, I want you to stop them." Katsu said and stood up, opening a window for us to enter and escape. _Okay...I'll stop Umbrella then. First, Fox._

"Before I can leave this town, I need to rescue Fox. She's at the hospital, which isn't far from here. Then we'll escape and shut Umbrella down." I said as he entered the window and as I followed him. Once inside, He threw me a shotgun and a duffel bag. _What the?_

"Right, We'll save Miss Takani then you guy's will leave. This shotgun should be enough fire power to last you your way through. There are enough shells in the bag any way. Just one thing, When I die, I want you to shoot me right in the head." Katsu said and grabbed another gun from the same place as the shot gun. _Shoot my best friend in the head? Is he nuts?_

"Why in the hell would you want me to do that?" I asked him, a little angry at the idea.

"So I won't come back and roam the streets as a mindless rotting corpse. Shooting the Virus carriers in the head seems to be the most effective way to dispose of them. Oh, and watch out for other creatures. Umbrella didn't just expirament with humans. If you should see one named Nemesis, stay out of his way. I'll help you as much as I can." He said and lead the way out of the room. _Expiramentation...with humans! Umbrella expiramented with people! I'm definatly am going to shut down umbrella...expecially if I have to shoot Katsu._

MISAO

We Finally made it to the hostpital and carried Soujiro inside. He was having trouble walking. Once inside, we saw many people who had been attacked. In the corner, the was three people holding down a man that was trying to attack someone. A cop walked up and shot the man in the head. _WHAT! This has got to be a nightmare! _Megumi ran up to us, face pale.

"Please don't tell me that one of you guys was bitten by an infected one too." She pleaded with us. She then looked at Soujiro and her face went ghost white. _Infected one? Does she mean those zombies? _Aoshi shook his head. Megumi looked at him strangely.

"It was a dog who attacked him. Miss Takani, is this place safe?" Aoshi asked. She shook her head no. _Not safe...but hostpitals are the safest places. Soujiro..._

"Guys...I don't feel good..." Soujiro moaned and puked. Aoshi set him down in a chair. Megumi had tears welling up in her eyes. _Does this mean that he's gonna die? I don't want Soujiro to die! No! He was just bitten by a dog! No way can you die from that...can you?_

"Let's take him to my office...we need to quarentine him." Megumi said and lead the way to her office. _Quarentine? So he may not have the infection? I hope not..._

KENSHIN

We had reached the police station. _Not without problem though_. We had run into a few of them, but Miss Kaoru taken care of them. _For one who does not like guns, she can use them well. Her father taught her well._ As we entered the station, we saw chaos surround us. A few of the police ran up to me, asking for my assistance.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving this city. I just came to clean out my locker and get some ammunition." I said politely and pushed them aside, making my way to my locker. Miss Kaoru didn't seem to follow me so I turned around to ask her why.

"I'm not allowed back there. Remember, no civilians?" She answered. _Didn't stop you before._

"Miss Kaoru...this is an emergency and I need you to stay with me. Besides, I know you use to sneak around this entire building when you were little." I said to her and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the lockers. _She did it a lot when she was a teen too, usaully to check out and flirt with all the rookies she had crushes on. Or to get me into trouble. _We got to the lockers and heard a moan. Before I could react, Miss Kaoru had aready shot and disposed of the poor man. _Mitchells...one of the guys I use to hang with before duty._

"Kenshin...let's hurry...I don't want to have to take out everyone whose dead." Miss Kaoru said in pained voice. _One of the guys she had a crush on. _I nodded and opened up my locker, emptying it of the .22 shells and .45 mags. I put them into her backpack, then grabbed the .22. _This will come in handy...but who'll carry it? Well, I've always prefered it to handguns so I'll just put the .357 in her backpack. Might as well grab my belt and carry my .45 in the holster._ While I was doing this, Miss Kaorurooted through Mitchells' body and removed his belt. She threw out his cuffs and emptied the pockets. She then placed it around herself and put her .45 in the holster. She stood up and walked over to his locker and grabbed his jacket, throwing it around herself. _Hm. She is really being serious about this. _She looked back at me and laughed. I quickly looked back at what I was doing and found that I had forgotten to zip my pants zipper. I corrected myself, blushing. _Reminds me...we should take care of bussiness before we leave. We may not get another chance for a long time._

"Miss Kaoru...we should use the restrooms before we leave." I suggested. She nodded.

"Fine by me but your standing gaurd outside of the stall." She laughed. _A sense of humor at a time like this? Okay, so maybe not as serious as I thought._

SHISHIO

Pacing back and forth in my office, I looked back up at Chou. _Dammit! How did the virus leak out? I ordered theose dumbass scientists to take all precaution when they handled it! Now, I have to cover this up. I've already told that fatass police cheif Irons to put the city under martial law, put barricades up and not to permit anyone to enter or exit the city. Communications are knocked out and the power was shut down. Now, if only the city would just disappear all together...hm...I'm going to have to clean it up a bit._

"Chou, get the Umbrella Bio-hazard Coutermeasure Service ready to enter the city." I barked at him and he turned and walked out of my office. I turned back to my office window and looked out. _Kyoto is very much like Raccoon, with the exception of the T virus spill and the millions of Virus carriers and creature lurking around. _

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: See, it's not as gorey as the last chapter.

Tealraptor: Yeah yeah...

Nanakiyoda: I wish I could have an audio file attached to this so that you could hear the awesome soundtrack to this.

Tealraptor: Yeah yeah...

Nanakiyoda: Are you listening to me?

Tealraptor: Yeah yeah...

Nanakiyoda: No you aren't. You're lying to me.

Tealraptor: Yeah yeah...

Nanakiyoda: Hm...okay, I play along with this.

Tealraptor: Yeah yeah...

Nanakiyoda: When I finish this fanfic...I think I'm gonna go get laid.

Tealraptor: Yeah...what!

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

Tealraptor: What did you say? I missed it...aww...

BTW: Sorry about having to make Soujiro and Katsu get bitten and infected...but someone had too. It sucks that way but it makes the fanfic more interesting.

BTW: I was kidding about getting laid.

BTW: That is a quote from the first movie. "When I get outta here, I think I'm gonna go get laid". Rayne(dunno if that's how you spell it) says it when Spence and Matt are dragging her to get the antidote.


	4. Trolley plan

Disclaimer: If anyone so objects to my disclaim of RK and RE, so help me, I'll throw them into a locked room with Kamatari and a dozen Zombies.

Nanakiyoda: Wow. These fanfictions just seem to write themselves if you know what I mean.

Tealraptor: Yeah...seriously, you get inspired easily.

Nanakiyoda: MY FAVORITE SONGS PLAYING! TORPEDOES BY MFDMK!

KAORU

"Uh...Kenshin...where are we going?" I asked. _We've been walking for a while now and all we've managed to do is get ourselves lost. I've never been to this place before...or if I have it doesn't look the same. It's a wonder what blood smears and fires can do to decor._

"We are heading towards the trolley. It'll take us to the clock tower. The roads should be opened up a little more. Here it is!" Kenshin announced. _Well...no wonder. I was never one for traveling by trolley. I get motion sickness too easily for that._ Kenshin opened the door while I watched his back. He jumped in and I followed. It was actually clean and had a door that lead to another car. _Better check it out just in case._

"I'm going to check this car out. Do you mind?" I asked him. Kenshin was checking out the power box of the trolley. He turned back to me and frowned.

"Go ahead...We're missing parts and I need to figure out what." He answered and returned to his examination. I turned to the door and opened it, swept my aim around for Ethels and proceeded to enter. One of the glass window panes were busted but other than that, nothing wrong. I saw something shimmer so I walked over and picked it up. It was a fuse. _Like this will be of any use...not likely. Might as well take it with me. Maybe the Ethels will follow after it if I throw it at them, away from me. Wouldn't hurt..._

"Hey Kenshin, wat about Sanosuke, Misao and..." I started to say but noticed him shooting out the trolley door. I ran up beside him and pushed him out of the way as I jumped out of the trolley. About twelve of those Ethels were moaning and slowly walking at us. I saw a barrel near them and read the side. _Gasoline...that just might work!_ I took aim at the barrel and shot it. I felt myself being blown back into the concrete wall behind me. Looking up, I saw nothing but fire engulf the way back into town. Kenshin jumped out and said something but I couldn't hear him over the ringing in my ears. _Did it work?_ I saw a hand drag itself forth and pull its owner from the blaze. _No fucking way...even fires and explosions can't stop them... _I stood up and aimed at the Ethel, fired once and blacked out.

MISAO

I pased around the room but jumped in surprise everytime I heard a gunshot or a scream. Looking over to Soujiro, I felt my gut wrench. _Soujiro...just hold on...Megumi said there was an antidote somewhere in this hospital..._He was breathing hard but didn't move. _He can't because Aoshi and Megumi tied him down to the bed._ I looked over to see what Aoshi was doing. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall of the room, tapping his foot. _I hope no one else is hurt...not Kaoru, not Himura, not even Rooster head..._

SANOSUKE

"Holy shit!" I yelled out as soon as the hostpital came into my sight. It was busy with people rushing in and running out. Police were shooting anyone who had injuries within sight. _This ain't right!_ I turned to Katsu, who was stepping back. _Can't blame you..._

"Sano, they won't let me in, so listen carefully. Ask Megumi for an antidote. Rumor is that the Umbrella is developing one here in the hospital. I'll wait for you in the back of the church, so be careful." Katsu said and started walking towards the church. _An antidote! Then maybe you'll live! I'm on it Katsu! Here I go! _I headed towards the Hospital but was stopped by a cop. He was short but had his gun aimed at my chest. _What now?_

"Have you been bitten?" He asked, his voice shakey. _Oh...just checking me out then. Probably good. No need for sick defensless people to fall victum._

"Does it look like it Buddy? I'm here to find a friend. Is Fox...I mean Megumi Takani here?" I asked him. He smiled and backed off, nodding his head. I smiled and walked past him. _Wait...he had blood trickling down his wrist...hm...Sano! No time for distractions! I need to get Fox and the Antidote and book it! Go Go Go!_

KENSHIN

After I had taken care of the creatures that Miss Kaoru's explosion had failed to destroy, I looked back at her and saw that she had passed out. I picked her up and carried her into the trolley. An object dropped out of her hand and rolled on the floor. Bending over, I picked it up. _It's a fuse...one of the things I needed. Thank you Miss Koaru. Now we can get this trolley running and I won't have to leave you here alone to get it. You cease to amaze me...that you do Miss Koaru...haha...you know, one I think about it, now it doesn't matter that you were going to move...all that matters is getting out of here and staying away from anything like this. Getting out won't be easy but we'll make it. I promise._ Taking the fuse to the power box, I plugged in the fuse and stood up to start the trolley. It started off and began down the track. It rocked back and forth smoothly. _Maybe it'll be easy to-_ The trolley shook tremendously from behind in the other cart.

"What was that!" I heard Miss Kaoru yell. _The jolt must have startled her back to...I'll check it out. I don't like the sound of that noise, that I do not._

"Miss Kaoru, steer this. I'll check it out." I said and walked past her, loading the .22. Koaru grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. _She's scared..._

"Kenshin, please, in light of the situation, you don't have to be proper. Just call me Kaoru. Be careful...I don't..." She started to say but stopped and looked down at her feet.

"I'll be careful. I'm sure it's nothing...Koaru." I said and walked towards the door after seeing her smile and run to the control panel. Opening the door, I raised the .22 quickly. _What is that thing! _

"STTAAARRRRSSSS!"

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Mwahaahaa! I am truely evil!

Tealraptor: Cliffhangers! Ahhhh...nnnoooooo!

Nanakiyoda: Well, my job is done here...I'll finish it since he's terrified into a fetal position so...Banzai Chibbi Chan Churroo!

BTW: Guess who...

BTW: Seriously, guess who?

BTW: Soujiro action and Katsu unattraction!

BTW: Uh...what did I just say?


	5. Tyrantnemesiscreature!

Disclaimer: Do you want another tragedy! Then don't make me say it again please...

Nanakiyoda: And here is where you find out about the cliffhanger!

Tealraptor: Hurry! I gotta go!

Nanakiyoda: Go where?

Tealraptor: To the bathroom so hurry!

Nanakiyoda: Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tealraptor: Stop that! I'm going pee myself!

MISAO

I was on the verge of breaking down and crying when Megumi ran in and injected Soujiro with a syringe. She stood back and slumped against a wall. Soujiro jerked around a bit, then fell back and didn't move or make a sound. _Oh no...she's too late..._

"Has he passed on?" Aoshi asked and Megumi looked up at him, amazed. _I am too...it's not everyday Aoshi speaks, much less asks about other peoples' health._

"I don't know...we are going to have to wait." Megumi said and a loud knock hammered on the door. _What is that? _Megumi stood up shakily and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry but this is a private room that is currently occupied so you'll just have to leave now and find another room. I'm sorry for the incovienience." Megumi said and turned back towards us. _She's about to cry...how hard this must be on her..._

"Like Hell its private! Let me in now Fox!" Yelled out a voice we all reconized instantly. _It's Rooster head! He's alive! Is he okay though?_ Megumi ran over and unlocked the door, letting him in. Sanosuke walked in and slammed the door shut, locking it then turned around at us smiling. _Has he lost it! _That's when I saw the duffel bag strapped to his back and the shotgun in his hand. He also didn't have a single scratch on him. _So he's fighting back._

"Hey rooster, have you seen Koaru or Himura?" I asked him and he shook his head no. _Damn...but at least he is okay. What is he doing here anyway?_

"Well, lets get ready to go Fox! I'm taking you and the rest of you all out of this hellhole! I met Katsu and he said that he's getting us a way outta here so let go now!" Rooster shouted and turned towards the door but then turned back. He then looked at Soujiro.

"He was bitten. We gave him the only antidote left but we don't know if it'll work or not." Megumi said and sighed. Rooster's face suddenly turned to disappointment.

"The only antidote? Ahh man...well, in anycase, lets grab him and go. We leave as soon as possible. We need to get out of here because the city is getting worse." Rooster said.

KENSHIN

It was an impossible creature. Between seven to eight feet tall, humanoid, its shoulders impossible broad, its arm longer than they should have been. Only its hands and head were visable, the rest of its strangely proportioned body clothed in black, except for what appeared to be tentacles, slightly pulseing ropes of flesh that wereonly half tucked under its collar, their pointsof origin unseen. Its hairless skin was the color and texture of badly healed scar tissue, and its face looked as though whoever had designed the creature had decided not to bother, instead pulling a too-tight sack of torn leather over its rudimentary skull. Misshappen white slits for eyes were set too low and seperated by an illregular line of thick surgical staples. Its nose was barely formed, but the dominant feature by far was its mouth, of lack thereof; the lower half of its face was teeth, giant and square, lipless, set against dark red gums. I stared in both horror and amazement as the creature took a step towards me. _Okay, this is not right, that it is not. What am I thinking? Of course there has to be a creature like this...its the only thing that makes sense now...no wonder why people have lost it and are now attacking each other. With something like this running around, why not? In any case, I have to move!_

"STARRRRSSSS!" The creature bellowed, foul breath blowing past me. I raised the .22 and took aim. Pulling the trigger, I fired right into the creatures chest, where a heart should be. Instead of falling back and dying, it grabbed the .22 and crushed it with its massive hand. _I'm not in my happy place, and the situation does not look good. Wait. Perhaps I should cut its head off. I have the katana to do it with. Here goes..._ I pulled out the katana and jumped up on the creature, stabbing it in the chest. Kicking off, I fell to the ground and ran to it, ramming my shoulder into its body pushing it back towards the giant hole it had created to enter the trolley. _If I can just get it off balance then I can decapitate it and rid the trolley of its body all in one swift move. It looks like a heavy fellow..._It swung its massive fist at me as it charged past, I managed to duck it just in time. The fist was lodged into the wall seperating the cars. Pulling its fist out, the creature roared in frustration and charged forth at me again. _Now is your chance! _I slid between its legs as it came after me and jumped up to slice it with the katana. Unfortunately, it was faster and taller than I had calculated and I had managed to knick its back with the blade. It screamed in pain and turned to hit me again but I jumped up and kicked it square in the chest, knocking it off balance and out of the trolley. I hit the trolley floor hard but sighed out in relief. It was no longer in the trolley. As I got up, I noticed the trolley was moving faster than it should. _What's wrong now!_

MISAO

I paced around the room even more frantically as Soujiro began to moan. _Was he one yet?_ Finally, Megumi got up from where she had been crying in Roosters arms and walked over to Soujiro. _This is really hard on her. She's a really good doctor and realizes that she can't save everyone but now that Soujiro is sick and she can't help him...I feel bad for her._

"Soujiro? Mr. Soujiro? Are you okay enough to walk now?" She asked Soujiro. _What? Soujiro isn't...wait! Is he okay? Is that what we have really been waiting for?_

"Uhhh...nnnnn...yes..." He managed to moan out and I squeeled as I ran over to him to hug him. _He's okay! He's okay! Now we can leave this city together! All of us!_

"Alright. Sagara, you lead since you have the gun. I'll carry him and you two can follow behind. We need to keep look out to make sure we all make it out okay." Aoshi annouce and we all nodded. I helped Megumi untie Soujiro while Aoshi unlocked the door. _Finally, we begin our journey to leave. I just hope Koaru and Himura are okay...if they are alive that is..._

KOARU

_Shit! The controls are no good! Dammit! How in the hell do we stop this crazy thing! And what in the hell was that thing in the back car! Its hand clearly went through the wall...and it kept calling out S.T.A.R.S...was it looking for me? _

"Miss Koaru! What is going wrong?" I heard Kenshin yell out as I frantically pushed all the buttons I could to stop the trolley but all it did was make it go even faster.

"I don't know! Something must have damaged the controls!" I yelled out as I turned back to see if he was okay. He had a katana in his hand and no trace of his .22.

"Miss Koaru!" Kenshin called out and ran up to me. He placed the katana back in its sheathe on his back and wrapped his arms around me, tackleing and holding me to the floor as the trolley continued to rush towards the inevitable crash. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please don't kill me...I wanna live and get out of here! I don't wanna die in some firey crash!_ I felt the impact and rumble of the trolley hitting something hard and solid. As soon as it began, it ended. Kenshin and I both sat up and coughed out from the dust and debrie that the crash had made. I looked over at him and hugged him tight. _We're alive! _

"Kenshin, I thought I told you to just call me Kaoru." I mumbled into his ear and backed away from the hug, pretending to be angry with him. He smiled meekly then stood up.

"I think we might want to keep moveing. That creature in the other car probably didn't die on his fall. I wonder why he kept saying stars and was after us anyways." Kenshin said and helped me up. _Wait a second...this stuff, the Ethels and that creature...its sound like that story that Jill told me. About six weeks ago, the day I became a S.T.A.R.S. member, she and other S.T.A.R.S. members went out to investigate the Spencer mansion and only five people returned. They said that there were creature and birds and spiders that attack them. That and there were zombie-like people roaming the estate. Could that be connected to this outbreak? Why would that creature in the trolley want me then? Is it because it was sent to destroy all the S.T.A.R.S. for spreading riddiculus storys about homicidal animals and cannibals? I know they got suspended for it, which is why I asked to be transfered to another branch but...I think I'm in some deep shit..._

"Yeah. Lets go." I said and jumped out of the trolley door. We had made it to the clock tower. As we walked towards the tower, I noticed some birds sitting around the yard. _Alfred Hitchcock anyone? Shouldn't animals run from danger? _Suddenly, The flew up and at us.

"Miss Koaru?" Kenshin said as he looked back at me, ad if to ask what was going on. _Birds...cannibals...S.T.A.R.S...Creatures...its connected! Shit!_

"Kenshin! Run! These birds aren't just here to greet us so run!" I yelled as I bolted towards the Clocktower. The birds flew right at me as I busted the door open.

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: How did you like the description for Nemesis? It's the exact wording from the book written by S.D. Perry.

Tealraptor: Holy shit...this just keeps getting better and better but is Koaru a S.T.A.R.S. member or what and what about Soujiro and how's Katsu...

Nanakiyoda: You'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Tealraptor: Ahh...man...oh well... Banzai chibbi chan churroo...

BTW: How is it?

BTW: More to come!

BTW: On the last statement...duh..


	6. Confessions and zombies

Disclaimer: Uh...um...hm...I'ne got nothing...I'm completely out of ideas on this one.

Nanakiyoda: Well...I managed to tire myself out today so sorry if this chapter doesn't hold up to my usaul standards. I am after all, only human.

Tealraptor: The hell? What's with the philosophical statement.

Nanakiyoda: The more tired I am the more my intelligence tends to leak out.

Tealraptor: Okay...how about you just get the chapter written up and then you can take a nap.

Nanakiyoda: Thanks for your concern but I can handle two days straight, no sleep, in this condition. Its only a matter of sheer motivation.

Tealraptor: Blah blah blah...just get to it okay?

KENSHIN

I saw the crows fly at her. I pulled out my .45 and shot some of them. What I didn't see was where she went. _Miss Koaru! Where are you! Please be alive!_ I had run into the clocktower myself and looked around. There was a body of a man on the ground. I walked over to him with my gun aimed at him. It didn't move, so I looked up towards the stairs. _Maybe she ran up them? No, she would have waited for me. Still, I should still check the upstairs out. I'm sure she is fine. She is quite capable with a loaded gun...and she does have all the ammo...which reminds me that if she runs into trouble that I'll hear the gunshots._

"Kenshin, are you okay? You look as pale as a ghost." Miss Koaru's voice rang out. I turned around and smiled widely. _I knew she wouldn't run off from me!_

"Yes, that I am. I was worried about you. What did you say about the birds out there again?" I asked her, recalling that she had known something about them and shouted it to me when we were outside. She nodded and turned towards a large door at the opposite side of the room as the stairs. I followed her as we entered the door and entered a dining room. She sat down in a chair. _She seems deeply troubled...is she hiding something?_

"Kenshin, I never told you why I was leaving Raccoon city did I?" She started.

SANOSUKE

As we left the hospital, I noticed their were less people around than when I had entered. _Right...that's creepy...but what isn't? Now where'd Katsu say he was going to be at again? Oh yeah! The church...wait...where in the hell is there a church around here!_

"Hey guys, do any of you know where there is a church around here?" I asked. _It figures Katsu said he would be in a place I couldn't find..._

"In the clock tower there is a small chapel." I heard Aoshi mutter. _Figures that he would know that...he knows the entire layout of the city! That guy has too much time on his..._

"Hey rooster...um..." I heard the little weasel start to say but she didn't finish. She didn't need to. The cop that had stopped me earlier was shuffeling towards us, moaning hungrily. Behind him, there were about a dozen more zombies moaning and wailing at us. I quickly shot at the cop. He was blasted in half, but started to use his arms to crawl towards us. _Not good! I won't be able to reload in time to kill them all! We gotta run!_

"I can't kill them all! Shinomori dude! Show us this chapel!" I yelled out and ran after him and the girls. _Damn this city! Damn umbrella! _

KOARU

I told him everything I knew. He looked at me surprised but understandingly. _I thought he would get upset. l didn't want to tell him that I would be putting myself in danger by being in S.T.A.R.S. which is why I moved as quickly as I could. He is always being so protective of me, its to a fault sometimes. _

"So you joined the S.T.A.R.S. right? How did you do that without me seeing you at the station?" Kenshin asked me, bewildered. _Thats not hard to answer..._

"I joined the day they went on the mission. My first day on the job was suppose to be the next week. All the S.T.A.R.S. got suspended, and I wasn't excluded. You were on vacation remeber? I took the test then. Other than that, I only went to the police station after you got off duty and went home. Not purposely...it was just how it all worked out." I humored. He smiled but shook it off quickly. _Has he figured out something?_

"S.T.A.R.S. right? That creature in the trolley kept yelling that out. Do you know anything about that?" Kenshin asked me. _Hm...Zombies, killer birds...that matches what Jill told me. Did she mention anything about messed up creatures? Wait..._

"Jill told me before the mansion self-destructed that Chris, Barry, Rebecca and her were fighting this creature. She called it a Tyrant. Some sort of creature that White Umbrella had created. She described it to me as an ambomination, at least eight feet tall, once human, but wasn't anymore. Its right hand was normal but its left was a massive chitinous grasp of claws. The face had been horribly altered, the lips were cut away so that it looked like it was grinning at them through sliced red tissue. The body wasn't clothed but it was genderless. It had a thick bloody tumor on the outside of its chest that she supposed was its heart." I recalled as much detail as I could. Kenshin just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sounds some what like the creature I fought. White Umbrella though?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, the division of Umbrella that is in charge of bioweapons research. Evidently they were creating a virus of some sort to make bioweapons with. When humans came in contact with it, they turned into zombies of a sort. Animals also changed when they came into contact with it. It all seems to be connected to this incident. I thought Jill was just hallucinating but now that I think about it...it all makes sense." I answered him and sighed. _I'm sorry I doubted you Jill but you can't blame me. Its sounds like a pretty fucked up story to me yet..._

"In any case, we need to get out of here. That Tyrant creature is probably after you." Kenshin said. Out of nowhere we heard gunshots in the next room. I jumped up and readied my .45, walking slowly towards the door. Kenshin followed me and was about to open the door until it slamed open and a man ran inside. About three zombies followed after him. I quickly shot them all. _In the head...Jill said they died quickly if they were shot in the head._ After the zombies were taken care of, I walked over to the man that had run in. _He looks familiar._

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head quickly, then bent over and threw up. _Can't blame you...wait...he has been bitten in the neck. Jill said that was how the virus spread. He has the virus then...shit. She also said it took about an hour on average._

"No...I don't think I can hang on for much longer...please...give this to Sanosuke if you find him..." He said and thrusted a note into my hand. _He knows Sanosuke!_

"I will. Haven't I met you before?" I asked him and he looked up at me and smiled. _Wait...I've seen him at the station on the files for Umbrella...maybe.._

"Yeah...I'm Katsu. Aren't you a S.T.A.R.S. member? Have you run into Nemesis yet?" Katsu answered me. _Nemesis? uh..._

"Yeah I am...what is nemesis and what makes you think that I'd run into it?" I asked him. He stopped smiling and kept his eyes to the ground for a while. _Is he changeing?_

"It's a tyrant programmed to kill all S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon. Look, that note contains information on how to get out of this city. I want you to use it to get out of here and take Umbrella down. They are respon-" He started to say but fell to the ground. _Programmed to kill! I'm fucked if it was that thing Kenshin fought!_

"He's gone. Lets leave now Miss Koaru." Kenshin said and grabbed my wrist, dragging me back out into the main hall of the clocktower._ We better hurry out of here then._

"Whoa! What in the hell is that thing!" I heard someone yell from somewhere.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Yawn...

Tealraptor: Not bad. At least we know about Koaru being a...hey, are you awake?

Nanakiyoda: Zzzz...

Tealraptor: Whispers Banzai chibbi chan churroo

BTW: I'm a little scared to write the next chapter...

BTW: But I'll do it for the readers and reviewers.


	7. Giant Spiders and warm moments

Disclaimer: Standard disclimers apply is so much easier to type than some long parodys of it.

Nanakiyoda: I'm so sad...

Tealraptor: Why?

Nanakiyoda: I might not be able to go over to my friends house...

Tealraptor: Uh...okay...

Nanakiyoda: You wouldn't understand because you don't have friends...haha

Tealraptor: ...That wasn't nice...and here I was being nice to you...

Nanakiyoda: Uh...sorry?

Tealraptor: Nope. I refuse your apology.

Nanakiyoda: Then maybe this will make you change your mind.

SANOSUKE

I yelled as loud as I could. _What in the hell are those things!_ Just before me was a huge, man-sized, spider. I shot it and it flipped over dead, its legs curled up. _That wasn't bad..._

"Don't relax now Rooster!" I heard Weasel yell from over my shoulder and the door behind me slam shut. _What? They're leaving me to do this by myself!_ I shot another spider down from the ceiling. _I can do this...I can do this..._The first spider's stomach busted open with a dozen baby spiders. _I haven't enough time to reload! I gotta run!_ I saw two people run from the other side of the hall to me. The closest one grabbed me up and ran to the room where the others were hiding while the second shot at the other spiders. My head hit the door way and I blacked out...

KAORU

After I shot the last spider, I quickly reloaded and looked around for any more. All that was there was the body of an unfortunate man who had been stuck to the wall by a spider web. _I almost forgot that Jill told me there were spiders like these at the mansion. Well, it appears to be all clear so I better join Kenshin and that girl he saved. She screamed so loudly, we heard it from the other side of the tower._ Slowly, I opened the door Kenshin had gone through and was tackled to the floor. Instinctively, I kicked the thing off and aimed the gun right at its head. I quickly put the gun down when I saw who it was.

"Misao! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a zombie!" I apologized quickly and gave her a hug. _I almost shot my best friend! This whole incident is getting to me._

"Kaoru! You're alive! Are you okay? Did you get bitten?" I heard Misao cry out. I started to laugh at the whole situation as I looked around the room. Here I was getting choked by my best friend while surrounded by my friends and in the corner there was a military man who had obviously tried to protect the girl next to him, and both were dead. I backed off from the hug and smiled at Misao. She appeared to be fine. _That's always a good thing._

"I'm fine Misao. Kenshin and I are both okay and haven't been bitten." I answered her questions and stood up, replaceing the .45 in the holster I had.

"Looks like the little tomboy is packing some heat." I heard Megumi muse. I smiled and nodded at her. _If it weren't for the fact of the situation, I'd be angry but I can excuse this._

"Yeah...uh, Kenshin, Why are you holding a passed out Sanosuke?" I asked Kenshin who smiled at me. _Where is that one girl he saved? The girl clearly had brown hair...neither Misao or Megumi have brown hair...wait...Sanosuke was the one who screamed? Haha._

"This one rescued him, that I did." Kenshin replied and shifted Sanosuke to the floor. _I thought Sanosuke was a girl because he screamed like one...thats funny..._

"Do you have any extra weapons Miss Kamiya?" Aoshi said. He was holding Soujiro up. _Wait a second...Soujiro...he's been bitten. Jill said an hour and he doesn't look to good._

"Yes I do Shinomori but you might want to put Soujiro down and tell me how long ago it was when he was bitten." I said and pulled out the .45, aiming it at Soujiro. _I'm sorry Soujiro..._

"Wait Kaoru! Soujiro took the antidote! He's just weak from this immune system being put through overdrive to fight the virus!" Megumi yelled out and jumped in front of my aim. _An antidote? Well, if that's what she says then I have no choice but to believe her, She's the one with the medical degree after all. _I lowered the gun and nodded.

"So is everyone okay?" I asked. They all nodded, except Sanosuke, who was excused for his current condition. Placing the .45 back in the holster, I took off my back pack and removed the .357 and its ammo out of it. I then grabbed the chips and threw them to Megumi.

"What are these for?" She asked bluntly as I loaded the .357 and handed it to Shinomori. _Well, I didn't say she was the smartest one in the group, just the one with the degree._

"Well, if Soujiro is recovering from the virus, he is going to need something to eat to help him heal faster. It's medical 101 isn't it?" I replied, mocking Megumi. She sneered at me.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Misao asked, kneeling down to pick Soujiro up and help him eat. _We don't have time for this..._

"We must keep going. Miss Kaoru is in danger and we must leave this place." Kenshin said and recieved dumb looks from everyone. _They think he is only focased on my safety..._

"I have a monster called Nemesis after me. Katsu gave me a note to get out of here with on the notion that I am to take Umbrella down." I said, covering Kenshin's tracks. At the mention of Katsu's name, Sanosuke awoke and stood up straight. _He looks worried..._

"You guys saw Katsu? Where is he?" Sanosuke demanded, while Kenshin reloaded the shotgun for him. _Oh no...Katsu...I have to tell Sanosuke what happened..._

"I'm deeply sorry but Katsu is no longer. He passed away shortly after we saved him." Kenshin said solomly. Sanosuke just looked to the ground. I saw a tear fall to the ground. _Just another loss of life...I'm definately takeing Umbrella down no matter the cost._

"Sanosuke, lets go. The quicker we leave the more of a chance we have of surviving. " I said and started to leave but was stopped by Kenshin. I turned to look at him and he shook his head. _What? It's true...we need to leave now._

"We need to rest. I believe Sanosuke has something to do. If you do not mind, that is." Kenshin said. _Right...everyone looks beat and it would be a good idea, but what about Nemesis? _

"Alright. We'll rest in here, takeing turns as guards. I almost forgot I'm human in all this rush to survive that I've forgotten my needs." I said and sat down on the floor to relax.

KENSHIN

It was my turn as guard. Everyone was long asleep except for Sano, who was off to find Katsu's body and dispose of it. _Amazing what a promise can do for you. _Looking over at Miss Kaoru, who was curled up under a statue, I noticed she was cold. _Its time to change shifts. _Walking over, I nudged Misao awake. She yawned and smiled at me as I handed her my .45. As she stood up, I looked back to Miss Kaoru. _It seems like years that she slept in my arms...back when gunshots were more common than the moans..._

"She's been through a lot tonight hasn't she?" I heard Misao whisper to me. I turned back to her and nodded. _Who hasn't? Many died today yet here she is, still fighting..._

"I just hope it will all be over when we get out of here." I whispered back. Misao smiled and nodded, glancing over to Aoshi. _She may seem childish, but Misao has been trying to make Aoshi see that she is no longer a child for quite some time now. I believe that if this horrible accident doesn't make him realize, nothing will._

"She looks cold...what is she wearing under that coat?" Misao asked me, whispering me back to reality. _Uh...well...nothing too warm, just comfortable and easy to move in._

"A wife beater and khaki shorts I do believe." I answered. Misao shook her head. _Kaoru did prepare herself well to survive rather than for comfort. That Jill woman that she knows must have told her a lot of useful information. I wonder if she is still alive? I've never really spoken with her or any of the S.T.A.R.S..._

"Earth to Kenshin? Go over there and warm her up...sheesh...you're so blunt and dense sometimes..." I heard Misao hiss at me and I blushed._ I'm not dense...I'm just polite._ I nodded and walked over to her. She was the only one who wasn't cover with the extra clothing she had packed. _She said that since she was the one who'd most likely get them all killed because Nemesis was chasing her, that they deserved to have some comfort while she dealt with the cold. She is always trying to help others that she often skips out on herself._ Kneeling down beside her, I smiled at her. I almost fell back when she smiled back at me.

"Did I scare you?" She whispered out as I caught my breath. I nodded at her. She shook her head, as if to laugh at me. _Forgot she's not a heavy sleeper. _

"Miss Kaoru...you look uncomfortable." I replied. She nodded but looked away from me. _Nemesis is really getting to her even though we've only seen it once._

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Are you okay though?" She asked me. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misao shake her head. _So I'm not the only one who thinks Kaoru worries too less about herself. Well, she deserves better..._

"Yes, but I am a little cold myself. Do you mind?" I asked Miss Kaoru. At first she seemed shocked but shook her head. So I sat against one of the statues and pulled her close to me. She yawned and fell asleep quickly. Closing my eyes, I relaxed completely, allowing myself to be taken to the realm of dreams.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Good enough for you?

Tealraptor: Yeah. Just one thing, I think you misspelled Kaoru's name in earlier chapters.

Nanakiyoda: Probably...sometimes my mind works faster than I can talk or type so I end up misspelling a lot. Anyways...next chapter has Sano, Katsu and Guess who else?

Tealraptor: Who?

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

Tearaptor: What! Thats not fair! Now I'll have to wait to find out!

BTW: For extreme RE fans, you may have noticed that this story doesn't follow all of the events or times as in the games or books. Keep in mind that this is a crossover, so to make it all match wouldn't do much good now would it? Besides that, I don't want to give away all the surprises and shocks because that's what RE is good for. So sorry if you don't like it but tough. Go play the games if you are that peeved about how the actual facts and this story don't coordinate.

BTW: Who should die next? Help me decide...


	8. One parished

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now don't you?

Nanakiyoda: Lets just get to the point.

Tealraptor: Right!

SANOSUKE

Walking through the clocktower, I searched for Katsu's zombie. _I promised and even if it costs me my life, I'll keep my promise. Man, I hope this is all just one messed up nightmare that I'm having and as soon as a big frickin monster devours me, I'll wake up with the bed sheets all soaked...at least then I won't have to kill anything that moves... _I heard gunshots echo from down the hall. _Who in the hell? _A girl came running past me, being followed by a guy who were both being chased by a huge monster. _Holy fickin hell! Run! _I turned back and followed after them, but tripped on the ground and fell. I heard the heavy boot of the monster walk up to me. _I didn't mean that I wanted to die when I said even if it kills me!_ The monster walked right past me and kept after its targets. _Uh...thats not right is it? Oh well, no complaints here but I gotta help those people...but how? _

KAORU

I heard the heavy footsteps. I bolted up and readied my .45 for the impending danger. Kenshin was up to. Misao threw Kenshin his .45 back and woke everyone up. Aoshi also got the .357 ready. _Its him...its Nemesis. He's coming...I know it..._

"Misao, Megumi, take Soujiro and get the hell out of here! Aoshi, protect them! I'll be after you in a little while! Go now!" I yelled out, but Soujiro shook his head no. _Why? Go!_

"The antidote...isn't working that well...let me stop it. I'm not gonna be of any help elsewhere...let me hold it off for a while and give you guys the chance to run!" Soujiro yelled out and grabbed Kenshin's .45, making his stand near the door. Aoshi nodded and grabbed Misao, picking her up and running towards the back door. Megumi paused, then followed after him. I looked over to Kenshin, wondering if I should leave as well.

"Miss Kaoru...I'll make my stand here as well and wait for Sanosuke...please go now." He said and I nodded. I then walked up a gave Kenshin a peck on the cheek.

"Don't get yourselves killed. Good luck." I said and ran to the back door. Before I exited, I saw Kenshin pull out the katana he had been carrying. _Hiko's training better pay off..._

MISAO

I yelled and screamed for Aoshi to release me but he kept running. I saw Megumi running after us but no one else followed. _I have to get them! They can't die! _Aoshi ran up a set of stairs towards the city park. When we reached the gates, he set me down.

"Stay with me. They will follow after us. However, they will be out of ammunition. We need to clear them a path out so they can make it out of here." Aoshi directed. Megumi tried to open the gates to the park up but they were locked. _No! We have to do something! not just stand here! Wait! _I walked over to Megumi. She looked up at me.

"Do you have a bobby-pin?" I asked and she smiled and pulled one out of her hair. I bent it and started to pick the lock. Then, taking the pocket knife I had on me, I unlocked it.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" I heard Kaoru yell from over my shoulder. When she reached the door, I opened it and we walked inside.

KENSHIN

Seeing Miss Kaoru leave was a hard thing to do but I had to do what I was about to do. _I hope she can make it on her own. Rather, she can help Megumi, Misao and Aoshi escape. _The door slammed open, and two people ran inside. _I recognize her...thats Jill Valentine!_

"Get out of the way Himura!" She yelled at me as she passed me by. Her companion stopped and aimed his Semi-automatic rifle at the door. _Thats not going to stop Nemesis, but it will help. _Jill stopped and turned around, as if to question what we were doing.

"I'm sorry but I must give Miss Kaoru more time to escape." I answered her unasked question and she nodded and ran out the door, leaving her companion behind. I looked over to him and saw that he was a military personel for something. Turning my attention back towards the door as I heard a crash, I saw that Nemesis had busted through the wall. It was badly burned and damaged, most of the leather trenchcoat torn off. Its Tentacles writhered from out of its back as it yelled in frustration. _Someone must have angered it badly, that they must have._

"STTAAARRRRSSSSS!" It yelled out and charged forth.

SANOSUKE

I was running back towards the room everyone was in, running through the gapping holes in the walls left by the monster. _It must be that Nemesis...it's going towards them! _I kept running, body pumping with adrenaline. A cold hand brushed against my neck, and I turned around a quickly shot the zombie. I quickly reloaded and looked back at the zombie. _Its Katsu! Well, at least thats out of the way! _Turning my attention back, I ran until I hit the hallway with the spiders. From the hole in the wall, I saw three people attacking Nemesis. Aiming at its head, I shot it, only for it to turn around and charge at me with its massive hand. I shot it again but it didn't stop. I tried to duck but didn't make it.

SOUJIRO

The monster had its back turned and I emptied the gun into is back, but it kept going. The whole scene was slowly unfolding before my eyes, frame by frame. Flashes of light, loud gunfire, yelling...my heart raced with each second. Then, a sickening crunch echoed through the room. I looked over to the two men next to me to see who had made the noise but they were attacking the monster. I looked back over and saw blood newly splattered on the wall. Nemesis had turned back, its hand covered in blood. Kenshin ran up and ran the katana into the monsters chest, the jumped back off. Nemesis jerked back and charged after him. I saw a gernade fall out of the other mans pocket, so I grabbed it up and ran up to Nemesis, pulling the pin and throwing it at him. I was blown back into the wall behind me, the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air as Nemesis fell to the ground and didn't move. Cautiously, I stood up.

"Lets go! Its only down for the moment!" Yelled the other man and he ran out the back door. Kenshin got up and walked slowly over to the blood splatter on the wall, looking at the cause of it. He then put the katana back in its sheathe and picked up the shotgun that rested in the hands of the deceased. _I can't tell who it was, the skull is crushed that badly._

"We must leave now." Kenshin commanded and ran out the door, me following him close behind.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay, I have to apologize for killing Sanosuke off like that.

Tealraptor: You're an evil woman! Sanosuke didn't...

Nanakiyoda: I know what I did. I do not regret it and for that, I am sorry. Trust me on this one though. It will all work out in the end. Or will it?

Tealraptor: You dare to defy?

Nanakiyoda: Yep!

Tealraptor: Damn you...Banzai chibbi chan churoo...

BTW: Next chapter, uh...actually, I don't know what's going to happen the next chapter.


	9. Olivera and Valentine

Disclaimer: Yawn...I'm too tired to make one up.

Nanakiyoda: I am so motivated that I might finish this story in one sitting.

Tealraptor: What about dinner time?

Nanakiyoda: Ahh...okay, maybe not.

Tealraptor: You cannot resist your instincts can you!

Nanakiyoda: Could you resist acting like a moron for a day?

Tealraptor: I am not a moron! I am the greatest person alive! I'm the most manliest man to ever walk the earth!

Nanakiyoda: What in the hell does being a man have to do with not being a moron?

Tealraptor: Uh...

Nanakiyoda: Case and point proven.

KAORU

We ran through the park because there weren't only zombies in there but mutated frog-like creatures and giant bug-like creatures. I didn't notice where we were at until we reached it, due to the fact I was occupied by my thoughts and worries. We had found ourselves at the grave yard. Aoshi and I shot most of the zombies that arose from their graves. _I don't think Umbrella can cover this up like the spencer mansion. Only six people died at the mansion where as thousands have died here. However, maybe they can. That is why I must survive...to take those basturds down. Thing is, if I have my friends with me, I put them in danger. Nemesis won't stop. The tyrant didn't at the mansion, and since Nemesis is a modified tyrant...it shouldn't either. I need to lose them. It's for their own good. Wait...the path split a while back! Bingo Kaoru! _

"Aoshi! Katsu said that there would be a helicoptor at the factory. I'll clear out this area and wait up for the rest of the crew. Take Misao and Megumi with you and prepare the helicopter. I'll meet up with you guys in about two hours." I said and Aoshi nodded. He grabbed Misao's hand and led her back down the path. Megumi walked up and hugged me.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Just take care of yourself." She whispered in my ear and turned around, running to catch up with Aoshi and Misao.

"I will Megumi! I promise!" I yelled back and continued down the path. _I'm going to lure Nemesis away from the others and lock him up. Or get myself killed...either way, it won't bother them anymore._ I ran into a shack, looked round and sat down in the chair at the table inside. _I hope its the first choice..._

KENSHIN

Soujiro and I entered the park. As we stepped past the bodies of several creatures and zombies, I allowed myself to sort out what had happened. _First, Aoshi took Misao and Megumi with him out the back. Miss Kaoru followed afterward. Jill and her companion ran into the room, then Jill left. Nemesis came barging in, so Soujiro, Jill's pal and I attacked it. Then Nemesis turned around and killed...murdered...Sanosuke...I stabbed Nemesis, Soujiro threw a gernade at it. Nemesis fell and we left. Sano...he's dead...but I must continue and protect Miss Kaoru...no...I will protect Kaoru. _I kept walking, determined to uphold the promise I had made to a dead man long ago.

MISAO

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked. Aoshi turned back towards me and shook his head. _How would he know! How does he know where everything is? All he does is meditate all day!_

"Misao, I am not ignorant of the situation. I have been doing some research for about five weeks now. Why else do you think I came back to Raccoon?" He asked me.

"To see me off to college?" I responded angrily. _Why else? Research alone can't satisfy a man through out his life! Besides, what was he researching?_

"No. Ever since the Spencer Estate incident, I was employed by the government to uncover the real business of Umbrella. This accident...was no accident. It was bound to happen some time. Umbrella has been playing God! They've been creating viruses and monsters! Now, they've been playing with fire and have managed to burn themselves badly." He said and turned back around, continueing to walk down the path.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a man yell from behind us. He looked to be a military guy. _One with a nice gun. Maybe he can help us get out of here...or at least kill a few zombies._

"What do you want?" Aoshi asked, turned back towards us. _Aoshi doesn't trust him...can't blame Aoshi though...the guy is wearing a vest with the umbrella logo on it._

"I'm Carlos Olivera! Former U.B.C.S. solider and current ass-saver! Need help?" He asked with enthusiasm. _At least he's cheery...or whatever you want to call it._

"Former? What happened? Did you get fired?" Megumi asked him. He looked over at her and smiled. _How does she get every guy's attention!_

"Well, I was employed until Umbrella decided I was expendable." He said and joined our group as we made our way towards the factory.

KAORU

I heard a crash outside so I flung open the door, and had a gun aimed at my face. I had my .45 aimed at her face as well._ This is interesting..._

"Jill, glad to see you're still alive." I mused and lowered my gun as she did hers. She stepped inside and stretched, then turned and smiled at me.

"At least I know now where Nemesis has been going off to...haha." She said and laughed. _Same here...no wonder I only ran into it only twice._

"Same here...course I only ran into him twice. Personally, I'm surprised that I'm still alive." I said and sat back down. She laughed again and shook her head.

"I take it that you didn't follow my advice and get the hell out of here did you?" She asked.

"No, I tried to but I couldn't tranfer out of here quick enough. Oh, thanks for telling about what happened at the Spencer mansion. Some of the stuff you told me has saved my ass a couple of times." I said, thanking her as if she was responsible for my survival so far.

"Really? Hm...so what are you doing in here anyway? Nemesis will catch up to you soon." She asked me, pointing out the obvious. _Likewise Jill..._

"Thats the plan. I lure it away from Kenshin and the rest, then get the hell out of here." I answered her. She nodded her head.

"You know that'll get you killed right?" She asked me, and looked off towards the door, expecting Nemesis to barge in at any moment.

"If it rids Kenshin and the rest of it...I'm willing to do it." I said coldly. _Its sad but true...I won't be able to live if I ever found out Nemesis had killed one of my friends..._

"No, don't do that. We need all the help we can get to take Umbrella down." She said and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the door. _Jill...I don't know what else to do..._

"Then Nemesis will have to die. You got a plan?" I asked her and she shook her head, leading me back into the grave yard.

"No, but I'll wing it...its worked so far." She said and started to laugh until the ground beneath us started to rumble.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Jill rocks...

Tealraptor: My ass rocks...

Nanakiyoda: There is something about that statement that just wrong...never say that again.

Tealraptor: I thought you liked my ass.

Nanakiyoda: Gonna puke...bleehhhh!

Tealraptor: Not on my shoe!

Nanakiyoda: uhn...just say your line...

Tealraptor: Banzai...wait...is that my missing chocolate bar you said a pixie ate in the vomit?

BTW: Jill and Kaoru teamed up!

BTW: Soujiro and Kenshin teamed up!

BTW: Ass kicking ahead!


	10. The worm

Disclaimer: Forgive me if I'm not saying this loud enough but "I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR RESIDENT EVIL"...I just hope niether Shishio or Nemesis heard me...and if they did...well...bring them on.

Nanakiyoda: Uh...well, I just got grounded real bad but its nothing...I've spent an estimated 75 of my childhood being grounded and thats only up to the age of 12...I'm 16 now so you do the math...too much thinking...better get to work since I don't have all day.

Tealraptor: What kind of an introduction was that?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...the truth?

Tealraptor: You should have said that It's for the love of fanfiction and friends that you do this.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah but my friends don't really read these so...that kind of blows that.

KAORU

The path we we were walking on was rumbling. Drawing out my .45, I looked around for the cause. Jill was doing the same. Jill looked at me and motioned for us to run to the graveyard. We ran, adrenaline pumping into our veins. The ground lifted beneath Jill's feet and flung her up onto the ledge and way out. I tried to jump up to the ledge but it was too high. Turning around, I saw a huge fountain of muddy white spewing from the ground. A strange and horrible bellowing erupted from the fountain, a hissing brass note, and as the pale column twisted five meters into the air and curve down slowly, I realized it was an animal, one that surely never existed before. The gnashing circle of pointed tusks and teeth that tipped the massive white worm-body were proof enough. It bellowed again, arching, a titan hybrid of maggot and lampry eel, of waxworm and snake, as big around as a man was tall. _Oh my frickin luck! Dammit Umbrella! As if one monster chasing me around wasn't enough! Stop thinking Kaoru and run! _I looked for an escape but realized I was trapped. _Fine, then kill it!_ I ran beneath it as it dove into the ground at me, firing shots into its bloated underside. The rank smell of rotten meat and dirt washed over me, but I ignored it. I felt the ground rumble under my feet like an earthquake and I fell to my knees. The worm bursted from under me, trying to swallow me whole. I had my feet position on its face, firing endlessly into it face where eyes should have been. It bellowed out and fell to the ground, sinking back into the hole it had created. That was when I realized I had been in the air, and fell to the ground. As I hit, I tucked and rolled past the worm as it popped back up. I saw Jill shaking, trying to aim at the worm as I rolled away from it. She shot into its back, and the worm turned its attention to her. I took advantage of this and slammed in another clip into the .45, then I ran and jumped onto its back. It bellowed out and charged across the ground, sent dirt and rocks into the air as I fired into its back. I ran out of ammunition and cursed into the dark sky. Pounding on it with my .45, I held onto the worm as it continued to bellow in pain and rid itself of me. _As long as Jill has ammo, we have a chance. I just have to distract it while she shoots it and hope I don't get killed in the process._

KENSHIN

I heard the gunfire from the other side of the park and immediatly took off to find the source. Soujiro chased after me, panting heavily but I ignored it. _It could be Kaoru, she could be in danger! I know its Kaoru! I must find her!_

"Himura! Watch out!" I heard Soujiro call out from over my shoulder and I saw the source of the danger. A zombie lurched up from the ground, and grabbed my leg. Taking the katana, I sliced its head off and continued to run. A figure appeared ahead and I slowed down when I saw who it was. Jill Valentine had her gun out and was firing into the valley beneath the ledge she was standing on. I looked over, having stopped running when I reached the ledge, and saw a worm of a sort tearing up the ground. A worm with Kaoru riding on its back, hammering it with her gun. Soujiro had caught up and was now shooting at the worm. _I can't reach her or do anything to help her! _I looked behind us and saw several zombie making their way towards us. _The least I can do is make sure that the ones who can help her do!_ I charged forth and quickly attacked the zombies with the katana, cutting them down as they dared to near Jill and Soujiro. Cold breath brushed against my cheek and I spun around, slicing the culprit in half.

MISAO

Gunfire echoed through out the night but Aoshi made no motion to turn around and help. Instead, we had reached a huge factory of a sort and now I was picking the lock to the gate. Both Carlos and Aoshi stood gaurd while Megumi rested against the chain-linked fence. _I wonder how long until we get out of here. I mean...I use to complain on how school sucked and how homework is cruel and unusaul punishment but nothing compares to this...at least we are almost there. I just hope that Nemesis creature is dead now and its just zombies they are shooting at. I wonder what Nemesis looks like anyways? _

"Misao...have you unlocked it yet or are you just daydreaming? This is not the place to be daydreaming as we have people counting on us to lessen the danger for them." I heard Aoshi scold me from behind. I looked back at what I was doing and realized I had stopped working.

"Uh...its not as easy as it looks in the movies you know!" I said in my defence, trying to cover up that I had indeed started to zone off. I returned to my work and unlocked it. Aoshi sneered at me as he passed through the gate. _I'll never get his undivided love this way..._

"Wow...that was quicker than most locksmiths can handle." I heard Carlos say in amazement from over my shoulder. Aoshi stopped and turned back towards us.

"Yes. It was. We need to continue." He said and returned to leading the way as Megumi stood up and followed him. I turned back towards Carlos and he smiled.

"I figured he should at least thank you." Carlos said and followed after Aoshi and Megumi. Sighing, I turned around and followed after them.

KAORU

Continuing my abuse on the worm, I held on for dear life as it twisted and lashed around, bullets piercing into its body. I didn't see where they hit but I didn't care as long as I myself didn't get shot. _What would my gravestone say if that happened? Here lies Kaoru Kamiya, the woman who rode the worm as Jill shot it and survived past the worms wrath only to be hit and killed by friendly fire. Like that would happen...I doubt if I'll even have a grave if I die here. Or if anyone would care that I even existed...feh! I'm not going down like that!_ As soon as the worm rose up I ran up and grabbed onto one of its teeth, breaking it off by pounding my .45 at the root. I stabbed the worm into its blank face and dragged it down. The worm bellowed in pain and dove for the ground. I was pulled back, the tooth ripping the gash even wider. Just before the worm went into the ground, I rolled off its back. Jumping up just as the worm burst through the ground at me, I stabbed the worms back again and ran it through as I ran to the tail end. The worm squealed and flicked me off its tail towards the ledge. I went sailing through the air and hit the ground near Jill, my shoulder pounding in pain.

"Jill! Kill that damn thing!" I cried out as I struggled to get up, only to fall back down. _I've dislocated my shoulder pulling that stunt but at least Jill doesn't have to hold back._ I noticed Soujiro was standing beside Jill, also shooting at the worm. _Where'd he come from?_ I looked over and saw Kenshin hacking up zombies from behind us. _Hiko's training did pay off. _I sat up and searched through the back pack, locating the last clip. Reloading, I aimed and fired at a zombie who was about to bite into Kenshin's neck. Kenshin looked over at me, nodded, then continued his work. He hacked the remaining zombie up in a matter of milliseconds, using his god-like speeds. He then ran over to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't ever get yourself in trouble again Kaoru." He spoke into my ear. _Me get into trouble? Trouble looks for me, not the other way around! Wait...he didn't call me Miss..._

"Thanks for the concern but its not like I actually go out and look for trouble." I told him and pulled out of the hug. I placed my left hand on my right shoulder and popped it back into place, screaming in pain as I did so. I stood up and turned around, aimed at the worm, then moved to the light post next to it and shot the light just as the worm brushed against it. A loud explosion echoed and the worm began to twitch as it was electrocuted from the light post. It bellowed out one last time and fell to the ground, the smell of cooked meat waffering around the dead body as it continued to twitch from its nerves being shocked. I then fell back into Kenshin's arms and tried to catch my breath and get my pulse back to normal.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: That was awesome writing about that scene with Koaru fighting the worm!

Tealraptor: I have to agree with you on this one. You should get grounded more often.

Nanakiyoda: You're an idiot. If I got myself grounded even more than what I usaully do, then I'd have no life and wouldn't know what the sun looks like.

Tealraptor: Uh...

Nanakiyoda: Hey, that sounds like you!

Tealraptor: I am feeling most uncomfortable now...can we change the subject?

Nanakiyoda: Sure...what would you like to discuss, your lack of a dating life or why you have memorized every word in the...

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

Nanakiyoda: I didn't even finish...

BTW: Will there be a sequal to this?

BTW: How many more chapters?

BTW: Has anyone heard about a band called Celldweller?


	11. Bad jokes

Disclaimer: What if armegeddon was right around the bend? Would you still make me say it?

Nanakiyoda: Let's do this.

MISAO

There were a few zombies stumbling around the fenced-in area of the Factory but they were too decayied to move fast or attack. Thing was, most of them had lab coats on. Aoshi had told us that this was one of Umbrella's labratorys desguised as an abandoned factory. As we walked around the corner of the lot, I spotted a helicopter.

"Hey guys, look over there...a one way ticket out of here." I said and turned back to see Aoshi's response. He nodded and started on his way to the helicoptor. _Finally, now all we have to do is to wait for Himura, Kaoru, Soujiro and Rooster to get here and we'll be out of here._ Carlos reached the door and opened it. We all stepped inside and claimed a seat.

"So...why were Kenshin and Kaoru sleeping in each other's arm for last night?" Megumi asked, breaking the silence. I smilied as I looked up at her. She had a michievious smile on her face.

"The same reason they didn't tell each other how they felt in high-school...they were scared." I answered. Both of us laughed but stopped when we realized that Carlos was confused.

"Who is Kenshin and who is Kaoru?" He asked, curious to know more about our friends. _Two idiots if you ask me...they don't want to offend the other and take the chance on losing their friendship so much, they'll deny their own love for each other._

"Kenshin is a gentleman and Kaoru is a tomboy." Megumi answered. _Bluntly honest much?_

"Himura is short with red hair and violet eyes..." Aoshi began to describe Himura but was cut off by Carlos.

"Himura? You mean that guy who fought Nemesis beside me and another man with brown hair?" Carlos asked I nodded.

"Are they still alive?" Megumi asked, being hopeful. I nodded in agreement. _Did they survive the fight! Please! Let them have survived!_

"Yes. They both did and were brave fighters. We took Nemesis down for a bit but It'll be back up and running in about a couple of hours." Carlos answered first with pride, then drooped into sadness at the realization that Nemesis wasn't dead.

"Where did they go after you beat Nemesis?" Aoshi asked, stopped his work of inspecting the helicopter's controls. _Right! You were with them? Where did they go?_

"They stayed behind for something. I didn't ask. I was just trying to find Jill." Carlos answered. _Then they waited for Rooster. Makes sense..._

"Jill?" Megumi asked, breaking me from my thoughts. _Jill? Jill Valentine? The one who Kaoru told me about? Her friend from S.T.A.R.S.?_

"Miss Jill Valentine. She is also being chased by Nemesis. We seperated when we ran into the room with your friend." Carlos explained. _So she is here too?_

"Right. Hey, you came to us alone right? Did you see a raven haired girl with a police officers coat run by?" I asked, hopeing he had seen Kaoru on his way.

"Uh...no...I did not. Was she one of your friends?" He asked us. I nodded.

KAORU

Kenshin helped me walk as we walked towards the factory. _I must have hurt myself more than I thought. My whole body is aching. At least I'm not by myself anymore. With Jill Soujiro and Kenshin beside me, I don't have to worry about myself. They all have skills in fighting...but I still don't want anyone to die because of me. Now though...I'm in no condition to be walking around here by myself._

"Kaoru, are you sure you are okay?" I heard Soujiro ask me from behind Kenshin and I. Jill was walking in front of us. _At least he seems better._

"Yeah...I'm just tired that's all." I groaned out. Kenshin stopped and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. _This is nice...if it weren't for the fact it's because I'm weak..._

"Are you sure the Worm didn't hurt you? No scratches or bites?" Jill asked. Kenshin chuckled to himself, making no noise but his chest moved from it. _Is it that funny that you are carring me around like a little kid? Or is it funny how that worm fried to death?_

"I'm positive." I answered and heard Soujiro burst out laughing. Jill snorted from ahead. _What in the hell is so damn funny! _I looked up at Kenshin, demanding an answer.

"Kaoru...think about it and not seriously." He said. _This is not a good time to be goofing off!_

"Kaoru...niavety will kill you someday. I'll explain it since you don't get it. You were attack by a giant worm and now you're tired. A giant worm." Soujiro explained. _Yeah...I was attacked by a giant worm...you'd be tired too if you were._

"Kaoru...think about it pervertedly." Jill said. _Pervertedly...wait...thay don't mean a giant worm as in! Those perverts! How can they think like that! Even Kenshin was laughing!_

"That's not right! Kenshin! Why are you laughing too? You of all people should disreguard any perverted thoughts as sinful!" I yelled out and they all laughed again.

"Kaoru...calm down...you'll overstress your wounds. Besides...it's not like they are dreaming of you nude in the bed or anything..." Kenshin said and my eyes bulged. _Me? Nude? In the bed? Did he really just say that! Wait! Kenshin always thinks stuff throughly before he speak which means! He wouldn't dare! Would he? I don't wanna even think about the possibility of Kenshin having sexual thoughts about me..._I pushed off Kenshin and summed up enough strength to walk on my own. He walked up beside me, with a sorry look on his face.

"Look, I know what you mean't...if it were any time and place but this, I would have allowed it but this isn't the right time or place to be joking around. Lets just get to the helicoptor and get out of this hellhole." I said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"I apologize for my indecent behavior Miss Kaoru. You are right. We must focas at the task at hand." Kenshin said and walked ahead of me and Jill. _Dammit! Now I've gone and made him feel like shit! Dammit Kaoru! You're such an idiot!_ I used as much strength as I could to run up to him. He looked back at me.

"Kenshin...please don't take it like that...I just mean't that we should get out of here and then joke all we want. Your behavior wasn't indecent...it was just out of place." I whispered to him, keeping my eyes to the ground. I felt someone put my arm around their shoulder and help me walk. I looked over at Kenshin and nodded. Turning my attetion forward, I saw the factory looming ahead, with the gate unlocked. _Just gotta find the helicopter and hope Misao and the others are there. We are almost out of here..._

"STTAAARRRRSSSSS!"

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Uh...writing this up has become quite a challenge.

Tealraptor: How?

Nanakiyoda: Gotta coordinate as much as possible with the timeline and events that happened in the games. That and the character's personalities.

Tealraptor: Never realized it was that hard with as fast as your fingers fly on that keyboard.

Nanakiyoda: Feh...

Tealraptor: That's lame.

Nanakiyoda: I know but what else can I say?

Tealraptor: In any case...the challenge is on. Banzai chibbi chan churoo.

BTW: It's not going to end as easy as they thought.

BTW: I have accidentally left Yahiko, Yutaro and Tsubame out of this fanfic. I will include them in another fanfic of the Resident Kenshin Saga. I'll let you know what one they are in when I create it.


	12. Playing damsel and hero

Disclaimer: Standard disclimers apply. Wait a tic...I just misspelled disclaimers...haha.

Nanakiyoda: Uh...cut to the chase, shall I?

Tealraptor: Uh...we shall.

Nanakiyoda: Wait! What do you mean by we? I'm the one who does all the work.

KENSHIN

Nemesis towered before us. I looked over at Kaoru and back at the creature. I saw the helicopter in the distance, and the factory's door. _Even if we can make it to the helicopter, Nemesis will kill us before we can leave the ground. The factory is our best bet._ Before I could make any move to lift Kaoru up and run, Jill and Soujiro were shooting at the monstrosity and Kaoru had run behind Nemesis. _She isn't strong enough to fight it! _I pulled out my katana and hacked at Nemesis, who had grabbed Soujiro and flung him aside. Kaoru was busy shooting Nemesis in the head from behind. Then, her gun was silenced and she threw in at Nemesis's head. It turned towards her and swung its massive fist. _Oh no! _Before I could realize anything, I saw her roll towards me. I picked her up and ran to the door of the factory.

"Kaoru, please rest. I'll take care of it...just rest please." I said and she nodded. I turned back and saw that Jill was reloading while Soujiro shot at it. I ran up to Nemesis and launched myself in the air. Coming back down, I sliced into the shoulder of Nemesis. Feeling a tentacle wrap around my waist, I was thrown aside and hit my head on the ground.

KAORU

I saw Kenshin get thrown and hit the ground. When he didn't get back up, I started to panic. That was until I felt a warm hand place itself over my mouth and pull me inside of the factory. Before I could scream, another hand cuffed me in the temple.

SOUJIRO

The world had slowed down quite a bit. I was use to it by now but the virus was getting to me, making my vision blur. I didn't even realize I had been thrown aside until I had gotten up and was shooting at the Nemesis. _This isn't right...I should be crying out in pain...but I don't feel any...is it possible that this is all a dream?_ I heard the gun in my hand makeing a clicking noise. Looking for another weapon, I spotted Himura lying on the ground with the katana in his hand. _That'll do..._I grabbed it up and turned around to see Jill had fallen to the ground and was kicking Nemesis away. Walking up, I ran the blade of the katana through Nemesis and heard it yell out in pain. I pulled the sword out and pushed Nemesis to the ground. It fell so I hacked into its back, beating the Nemesis with the katana.

"Hey! I think its down for the count now." I heard Jill yell out. I looked over at her, the world slurring together, then ripple back. My eyes rolled back and I fell to the ground, out cold.

MISAO

I had seen the entire battle with Nemesis unfold but was held back by Aoshi. Carlos had jumped out of the helicopter. _Kaoru disappeared because Himura carried her away, then Himura came back and he hasn't gotten up. The woman with them was shooting at Nemesis and I couldn't even see Soujiro after he got ahold of the katana Himura had. Now, both Himura and Soujiro are lying on the ground. Kaoru isn't in sight._ I looked up at Aoshi. His eyes were strained. Megumi was also looking out of the window. That was when Himura sat up, holding his head.

KENSHIN

I looked around. _I'm still alive? That's good. Soujiro looks like he got hit._ The man from back in the Clocktower ran up and assisted Jill up. They both walked over and picked Soujiro up. I looked back at the factory and saw that Kaoru was gone.

"Hey, where's Kaoru at?" I asked, wondering what had happened and how long I had been out. Jill looked over to me and shook her head. _Is she dead! _

I stood up and walked to the katana, picking it up. I looked back at the factory and saw that the door was opened. Making my way forth, I entered the factory. _She went inside...I must find her...I must protect her...I must get her out of here._ I saw a creature run down the hall at me but I didn't care. I sliced its head off with out moving my eyes from the end of the hallway. I had only one target. It didn't matter who got in my way. _Kaoru must not be harmed...I won't allow it. _I kept that single thought running through my mind as I made my way through the factory to find her.

AOSHI

Himura had gotten up, grabbed the katana and made his way to the factory. _Most likely to retrieve Kamiya. _Olivera and Valentine were carrying Soujiro towards us.

"Wait...where is Sanosuke?" I heard Takani ask from the other side of the helicopter. _Hm...Sagara is no where to be seen. He must have died. _Olivera and Valentine lifted Soujiro into the heilcopter. Valentine looked over at me and nodded.

"I see that you are here as well. Now do you believe me and my story?" She asked, rubbing in the fact that I had disregarded her story about the mission at Spencer mansion as false. _If I didn't, I would have been killed by now so what is the point in even asking._

"Valentine, don't get ahead of yourself. Where did Himura go?" I stated, more or less short of a demand. She looked back over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to me.

"Himura...uh...the guy with the red hair right? He went into the factory mumbling something about that Kaoru senorita." Carlos volunteered. _Kamiya will be the death of that man. She nothing more than obsession to him. The idiot has gone into the factory with nothing more than a katana and he thinks he can find Kamiya and protect her from all evil._ I loaded the .357 and jumped out of the helicopter.

"Aoshi! Where are you going?" I heard Misao ask me. _That woman...always curious as to where I am going. _I turned back and saw everyone looking at me.

"I am going to retrieve Himura. Does anyone have an extra weapon for me to use as backup?" I asked. Valentine nodded and gave me her beretta with all of her extra ammo. Misao motioned to get off the helicopter back hesitated. _What is it now?_

"Aoshi...be careful." She said and turned back. _Whatever..._Turning around, I made my way towards the factory door. _I'll give Himura and Kamiya an hour before we leave them here. If they want to play around that is fine but I will not chance the lives of those who want to leave because they want to play damsel and hero._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: It just keeps getting better and better.

Tealraptor: Yeah. Now we get to see what you can do with Aoshi.

Nanakiyoda: Not a lot actually since he isn't real...

Tealraptor: What? What do you mean?

Nanakiyoda: Since he doesn't really breathe and do any other functions like a real human...we can't do anything...uh...heehee...

Tealraptor: Whose being the hentai now?

Nanakiyoda: What do you mean? I was only implying that I couldn't kick his ass for not paying attention Misao's affections. What did you think I mean't?

Tealraptor: Uh...Banzai chibbi chan churroo

BTW: Aoshi action!

BTW: Soujiro action!

BTW: Kenshin action (well...no shit.)


	13. Differences of walking and running away

Disclaimer: Synthetic ectasy! Wait...no...I don't own it so no Synthetic ectasy for me...dammit.

Nanakiyoda: You know...listening to Celldweller and reading this is awesome.

Tealraptor: Reading? You wrote it so whats the point of reading it?

Nanakiyoda: That's why I write 'em so that I can read them. The anime and games and movies may not be under my control but this is and I can do anything with it.

Tealraptor: Control Freak.

Nanakiyoda: No, I just like to entertain myself.

Tealraptor: Is that why you don't date?

Nanakiyoda: No, its just that the guys I deal with are all playboys and jerks or a perfect gentleman who wouldn't know the difference between a girl and a guy.

Tealraptor: You are twitching...someone you like is like that.

Nanakiyoda: Feh...I've got to vent some anger.

KAORU

I awoke in a dark room. Looking around, I realized I was tied up and locked inside of a locker. Slipping my arms around from behind me and over my legs, I began to untie the knot. _Thank you dad...everything you've ever taught me has served me well._ When I losened it up, I slipped my hands free and looked around the locker. It was big but only enough for a couple of labcoats and me. In the corner, there was a small pocket knife. _Oh...so now I find it. Still...It should be of some use. _I placed the knife into my shorts pocket and searched my pocket for the lighter. _I had put it in my pocket after the fight with the worm so I could get rid of the bag to walk easier._ I found the lighter and lit it to see the locker better. I realized I was hot and removed the jacket. Searching all of the pockets of the lab coats, I found a keycard. _Something else to throw at Nemesis._ I placed the keycard into my pocket and examined the locker door. It had been tied shut by rope. I checked around the room that the locker was in and didn't see anyone or anything. Placeing my back to the door, I kicked off the back of the locker. It budged but not much. Turning back around, I saw that there was only enough room for me to burn the rope with the lighter. I lit the rope on fire and waited for it to burn a bit. I then replaced the lighter into my pocket and kicked the locker door. It busted open. _Okay Kaoru, lets get out of here...wherever I am...and find the helicopter._ I jumped out and looked around. There was the body of a man who was shot in the face three times sitting next to a control panel. I search him and found a .32 caliber with ammo. _Lets go kick some ass._

KENSHIN

I turned the corner and found a room with a pool of sewage. The smell of death and decay was around. A monster ran over towards me, but I hacked it up. _What in the hell was Kaoru thinking! After this...she is never leaving my sight. _Another creature came towards me.

AOSHI

Bodies of creatures and zombies lay all over, blood splattered on the walls. Most of the bodies were headless of cut in half. _Himura must be mad...out of his mind. It doesn't even look as if there was a struggle. _I entered a room and stepped back as I saw blood spray from a newly hacked creature with Himura walking away.

"Himura!" I yelled out but he continued on his way, as if I wasn't even there. _He is so distracted by his rage he doesn't care what happens, he just wants to find Kamiya. I must follow him to make sure no one gets in his way. Otherwise, that creature won't be the only one in pieces. Kamiya better not be trying anything stupid...otherwise he may kill her as well._

MISAO

After everyone had introduced themselves, we all sat down and tried to relax. To entertain ourselves, We all took turns playing sniper with the zombies that roamed around. _Everyone but Soujiro and Megumi. Soujiro is running a fever and Megumi is watching over him like a hawk._ I got bored of killing the zombies so I looked over at Jill.

"So...why did Kaoru seem like she was injured?" I asked her. She looked up from her seat.

"Kaoru and I ran into a mutant. She was trapped into fighting it and was thrown up onto the ledge where I was after she had been dragged through the dirt. It's a miracle she is still alive." Jill answered me and looked out of the window. _Like this is all her fault._

"Look, Kaoru told me what you told her about the Spencer mansion thing. None of this is your fault. You tried to warn everyone...they just didn't listen. Look, Kaoru is probably going to do all she can to stop Umbrella. I will too. We need someone who can help us though, like a leader. You said that there were other people who were going to take Umbrella down right? Well, we need you to get into contact with them and help us get into it. We can all take Umbrella down...no matter the cost. We can't let these people have died for no reason." I said to her and she turned her attention back to me.

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" She asked. Megumi and Carlos had turned their attention to me.

"Yeah. I'm scared to death that I'm going to die here in this miserable city. Thats not going to stop me. In fact, its my motivation. I won't let myself die here so I am going to fight for my way out of here." I answered and nodded my head to agree with it.

"She has a point..." I heard Soujiro mutter and we all looked over at him. He was standing up.

"Soujiro! Please lay back down!" Megumi yelled at me. Soujiro shook his head. _What is he doing? He must rest! The virus..._

"I cannot stick around here with you all. It could put you in danger. This virus is messing with me and who knows what could happen. I think it best if I leave you guys." He said and jumped off the helicopter. We saw him walk away, nobody even motioned to stop him. _He's right..._

KAORU

I had tripped over what appeared to be a pipe sticking out of the ground. Getting up, I saw feet. I slowly got up and saw a man standting there with a gun aimed in at my head.

"Uh...I'm not a zombie if that's what you're thinking..." I managed to choke out. The man smile at me, his eyes rolling around. He was twitching. _This is great...the only living guy around here and he happens to be out of his mind. Better humor him...I don't know where I've heard that from but I should try it. Zombies and monster are simple because they are predictable but human error allows for unpredictabilty..._

"No...of course not...you are very much alive...but you shouldn't be." The man said.

"Uh...hee...so...have we met before?" I asked wondering what he mean't, hoping that he was just implying the whole Raccoon city incident. He smiled.

"Don't play stupid with me bitch...I know that you are why I have been failing! You should have just been killed but no...you have that Carlos kissing your ass and Mikhail as well to protect you. You've probably slept with them both you whore!" He shouted at me. _What? Who in the hell are Carlos are Mikhail? I don't know them and I'm no whore! He must be mistaking me for someone else...but who? _

"I don't know who Carlos and Mikhail are. You must be confusing me for someone else." I said to him, hoping that he would realize this and leave me alone.

"You are a very manipulative bitch but you can't manipulate me. If fact...I will be the one in control...first, I'm going to have my way with you. Then, I'm going to put a bullet right into the middle that pretty little face you have." He said and smiled. _Uh...not good..._ I heard pounding on the roof. The man stepped closer to me. I stepped back and tripped on the same pipe as before. A large hand busted in from the ceiling and grabbed the man, pulling hin up and through the ceiling. I pulled out the .32 and pushed away, trying to run. The mans body was thrown to the ground, ripped in half. I got up and ran down the hall.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Yawn...just what I needed...some quality fanfiction.

Tealraptor: Where is Soujiro going?

Nanakiyoda: Actually, that is the last you'll see of him.

Tealraptor: Thats bullshit! I wanted to see him fight Nemesis one on one.

Nanakiyoda: Too bad.

Tealraptor: Fine...be that way.

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: This is my longest fanfiction ever.

BTW: Go me!


	14. Abandoning the project

Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul to own Rk and Re...actually...no...I won't. Forget I said that.

Nanakiyoda: I'm hungry...

Tealraptor: When aren't you?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...

KENSHIN

I walked into a room where a body sat next to a control panel. Over in the corner, the was a locker that had been busted through. I walked over and examined it. I picked up a heavily damaged coat. _This is a R.P.D. jacket...and it's still warm...it smells of jasmine as well. This is Kaoru's coat. She was here. _I saw the rope on the floor of the locker. I also saw the burnt rope on the handle of the locker. _Someone tied her up and tied her shut in here but she managed to get out. So she most likely didn't come into the factory by choice._

"Himura. Are you finished just standing there?" I heard Aoshi ask from behind me. I turned around at glared at him. _He's been following me._

"Kaoru was here." I said and turned towards the other door.

KAORU

I had made it to the communications room and had overheard the announcement. Every five minutes it repeated. _It all makes sense now...they're going to cover this up..._

"Attention. The Raccoon city project has been abandoned. Political maneuvering to delay fedaral plans has failed. All personnel must evacuate immediatly to outside of the ten-mile blast radius. Missiles will be launched at daybreak. This message is being broadcast on all channels, and will be repeated in five minutes." The radio stated and went quiet again. _Wait...Raccoon Project? Does this mean that this was all planned out and there may be more cities like this out there...damn Umbrella. I better get out of here then. Daylight is only in an hour._ I walked out of the door, throwing the keycard I had used to enter it into it as I shut the door. It locked itself. I heard Nemesis cry out the only word it knew from down the hall, so I ran for the elevator. I pushed a random button as I got in. Nemesis charged forth and passed the elevator. Just as the door shut, Nemesis turned around and yelled in frustrastion at me. The elevator lifted up and I slumped to the floor. _I have to get out of here quickly..._

AOSHI

We both heard the yell of Nemesis and ran towards it. As we ran down a hall, I saw a man laying on the side of the hall, torn clearly in half. _Himura and Kamiya are insane...if they think they can keep playing games with a creature that tears full grown men apart...they have to be out of their minds._ I grabbed Himura's jacket as he went to run out into another hallway and pulled him back. He turned back and glared at me but I ignored the shorter man's temper. Nemesis stomped down the hallway, completely ignoring us. _It's determined to kill Kamiya. As determined as Himura is to find her._

"We need to follow it. It'll find Kaoru and lead us to her." Himura said and started down the hall following it. _He is crazy...I just hope he realizes that. Forget this. I'm going back to the Helicopter. _I turned the corner and walked down the other way of the hall and up to an elevator. I pushed the button to open it and heard it humming. _Or, I could just find her. She must have escaped Nemesis by using the elevator. _I looked up and saw that the elevator was heading for the top floor. _Then up it is. As soon as I get her, It straight to the helicoptor and away from here. Himura is on his own._

KENSHIN

Following the creature wasn't hard. I walked directly behind it without it noticing me. As I walked, my hatred for the creature built up. _It's all your fault. If you weren't chasing Kaoru, she wouldn't have split from the group. Then we'd be well on our way out of here. Then I'd be...what happens after this is of no concern now. I must find her and get out of here._ I noticed all the burn marks and bullet holes that ran ragged through out its body. Most of the leather that Nemesis wore was now just rags. The tentacles on its back waved in the air. _I will kill you for all the trouble you have caused. I just need you to do your job for now._

MISAO

I stretched from fatigue. Looking over at Megumi, I saw that she had fallen asleep. Jill had done the same. Carlos was up but only to reload his gun. _I must have fallen asleep._

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?" I heard the radio of the helicopter crack. Immediately I jumped and grabbed the headset. Carlos looked over at me and shrugged, flipping a few switches.

"Yeah. I can...I mean we can hear you loud and clear." I answered. Carlos flipped another switch. I looked over at him. _Oh, he must be working the radio._

"This is Kaoru Kamiya. Where are you at?" She asked. _Kaoru! Where in the hell is she at and what is she doing! _Jill sat up and was listening.

"Kaoru! Where in the hell are you! We've been waiting for you! Himura just went into the factory about an hour ago trying to find you and Aoshi followed after him!" I asked.

"I don't know! Some guy just frickin grabbed ahold of me and knocked me out. I woke up in a locker and got out only to be chased to where I am by that damned Nemesis!" Kaoru stated angrily. _At least its not her fault she went in..._

"Kaoru, were you dragged inside of the factory because that probably where you are at right now." I told her and I heard a sigh come in from her.

"Guys, I don't know if I can make it back to the helicopter. Umbrella is going to blow Raccon up at dawn. Please...if I can't make it out of here in thirty minutes...take off." I heard Kaoru said sadly. _Oh my...so thats their solution to this._

"Kaoru! Listen to me. Get your ass out of there and now!" I heard Jill yell out. I turned around and handed her the headset. _Motivate away._

"Jill? I'll try but no promises. You guys must promise me that you'll leave in thirty minutes. Just because I can't get my ass out of here doesn't mean you all should die waiting for me." I heard that radio crackle and then go dead. Jill threw the headset at the wall of the helicopter.

"Dammit! She's not coming!" Jill yelled out and kicked the headset. Megumi sat up.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Megumi asked. _Seriously...Kaoru wouldn't just stand there. She will come...she has to!_

"She's buying us time from Nemesis. Remember when she left you all back in the park? It was so that she could lure Nemesis away from you guys. She told me as long as you all survive, she didn't care what happened to her!" Jill cried out and slumped to the ground.

KAORU

I backed away from the radio and turned towards the ladder that led to the floor below in the middle of the room. Aoshi walked into the room. _Shit. Now he's in here with me..._

"Trying to find your way out or get yourself killed?" He asked. _He catches on quickly. Too quickly for his own good, but he does think things through._

"You overheard the conversation right? Then get out of here. I'll take care of this. You just take care of Misao and the rest." I answered him and he shook his head.

"Himura is looking for you. You know he will stop at nothing to protect you. He won't let us leave without you. You are coming with me." Aoshi said. I shook my head.

"Kenshin is in this factory right? Well, you can go back to the helicopter and take off without him knowing. Go now. I'll deal with Kenshin when I see him." I said. Aoshi looked up at the ceiling then back to me and nodded. He turned and left. _If I see Kenshin that is. Well, at least Aoshi won't die here with us. _I looked at the ladder and started down.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Ahh...happy place found.

Tealraptor: So how is this going to end?

Nanakiyoda: Not like most people think it will.

Tealraptor: Really?

Nanakiyoda: Yep...lets just say things are going to get interesting...

Tealraptor: Is someone going to die?

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: The end is near...but how near?

BTW: Should I do an epilogue?


	15. No way out

Disclaimer: Its too late to go back and come up with the idea for RK and RE so...nope, I don't own it...but give me a time machine and so help me I will.

Nanakiyoda: So close to the end...So I shall dedicate this to someone...who though?

Tealraptor: Get to it already!

KAORU

I reached the bottom there were several zombies around. I shot them all and ran past their fallen bodies. A door opened and I ran through. The room I entered was on fire so I continued on to the next room. The door opened and I ran inside. The door slammed shut and I turned around. There was no way to open it. Turning back around, the scene of a great battle unfolded before me. Bodies of men were scattered all over. The men appeared to be of military status, telling by their uniforms. It the wall to the left of me was the body of their killer. It was a tyrant. Clearly dead, it matched all of the descriptions Jill had told me. I looked to the other side of the room and walked over to the only door in the room. It was locked shut. _I'm trapped in here. _I pulled the knife from my pocket and started to work on the door.

KENSHIN

Nemesis started bust down doors, and finally we were in a room with a large cannon. Nemesis charged forth and punched through the steel wall with its mutating fist. _Its been mutating while I've been following it. It been getting a swollen bulbous body surrounded by claws and tentacles. _Nemesis kept pounding at the wall. I heard gunfire from the other side and Nemesis backed off. Kaoru jumped through the hole and ran past me. Nemesis roared out and jumped up in the air, landing in front of her. I took out my katana and looked around. _We need to get out of here! The only way is to destroy Nemesis. That Cannon! _While Kaoru shot Nemesis and ran from its grab, I ran up to the cannon and started to slam down levers and aim in on the creature. Kaoru tripped and fell onto the ground, crying out in apin. Nemesis, lurched itself towards her and she rolled to the side, pluggin a couple of more holes into the creature.

"Kaoru! Get out of the way now!" I yelled at her as she got up and ran to the side. I threw the katana at Nemesis's back and it turned towards me. Thats when I fired the cannon.

MISAO

I saw Aoshi run towards the helicoptor and signaled for Carlos to start up the Helicopter. I jumped up and opened the door for Aoshi to get in.

"Lets go now! Himura and Kamiya aren't coming! Nemesis got them both!" Aoshi yelled and Carlos started up the helicopter. _Jill was right...Kaoru was buying time. _I fell to my knees, only to be picked up and strapped into my seat. I looked up and saw Aoshi was assisting me. Megumi and Jill were both in, Megumi crying and Jill staring off in the distance. Aoshi sat beside me and strapped himself in as we started to lift off. I leaned into Aoshi and started to cry.

KAORU

The cannon shut down, overheated. Nemesis was no more. I looked up at Kenshin as he climbed down. _We've done it...Nemesis is dead._

"Kaoru, are you okay?" I heard Kenshin ask as I walked over to him. I nodded and fell into his arms. _It doesn't matter...in a couple of minutes, the only way out of here will be leaving._

"Kenshin...this city is going to be blown up before dawn. I told them that they should leave. Kenshin, we are stuck in here and there is no way out." I cried into his shoulder. He lifted my face up and smiled. _He has lost it..._

"Kaoru, calm down. I'm going to get you out of here. I promised your father when I found him on the pavement that I would protect you no matter the cost." Kenshin muttered into my ear.

"How do you suppose? Its a ten mile blast radius. Unless you can run like a son of a bitch, we are gonna die. " I said backing off a bit. Kenshin smiled at me, then started to laugh. _I'm fucked...I've just got to face the facts. I have about thiry minutes left to live and I'm going to spend them in this hellhole with a nutcase._

"Ten miles in thirty seven minutes right? Well, we can make it to the main road and steal us a car and book it out of here. That is if you want to live." Kenshin said and laughed. _His plan isn't bad...its better than nothing._ I nodded and he picked me up bridal style again and ran for the door on the other side of the room.

AOSHI

I looked at the horizon. We had finally gotten up in the air enough to move. The city was a wreck, most of it destroyed or on fire. _I have to give Kamiya..she has courage...or is just plain out of her mind. Most likely the latter of the two. Himura though...that man is clearly out of his mind. He deserves to die if he think Kamiya is going to let everyone else die for her. _From over in the distance, I saw a small blur. Grabbing binoculars, I looked through them and saw someone running through the city. _Or...Himura could just run away. That works too. _The first ray of light hit the city. _He won't make it._ Misao lifted her head up and looked at the sunrise. _Kamiya and her were friends...so its no surprise that she is sad. The least I could do was to tell a lie that Nemesis got them. At least it isn't the truth that she was trying to draw some time for us to leave. Misao would never have allowed us to leave if Kamiya still had a chance to live. No, its better that Misao think of Kamiya being murdered by some creature and then that creature blown up along with the city rather than Kamiya dying for us._

"It's beautiful isn't it...the first ray of hope it would seem." I heard Misao mutter. I nodded. Olivera gave the thumbs up sign and pulled us forward even faster.

"Yeah...but in a couple of weeks, I may be in the same situation...Umbrella must be stopped." I overheard Valentine say. I looked back over at her.

"For now its over so relax." I said to her and she looked over at me and nodded.

KENSHIN

We had finally made it past the last of the blockades. Looking around, there were no cars around. I set Kaoru down and looked for anything. Panic started to set in.

"Kenshin! Come here! It's a motorcycle!" I heard Kaoru yell. Turning around, and had picked up the bike and was now getting on it. _I don't know how to..._ Kaoru started the bike up and rolled over to me. _Oh no...she's not thinking what I think she is thinking is she?_

"Kaoru...your not going to use that thing are you?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Kenshin...get on now! We have only five minutes left to get out of town! Move it now!" She yelled at me. I got on and sat behind her. She grabbed my arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. _I could just move my hand up or down a little and..._

"This is nice." I muttered into her ear as she revved up the bike. She turned back and grinned at me mischieviously. _Uh...this can't be good...if she's smiling like that it can't._

"Might want to hold on tighter...daddy didn't like me doing dangerous stuff but that never stopped me from being a speed demon." She said and laughed, peeling out. Before I knew it, We were going 120 miles per hour away from the city. Looking up, I saw a missle cruise in the opposite direction of our own. _We may not make it!_

"Kaoru! We won't make it!" I shouted over the roar of the bike's engine. I felt her tense up.

"Dammit! Don't jinx us!" She yelled out and pushed the bike even more, jumping to 140.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: There is probably only going to be one more chapter.

Tealraptor: That sucks...

Nanakiyoda: Aww...does some one actually like this fanfiction?

Tealraptor: Yes...Banzai chibbi chan churroo

BTW: The challenge is still on.

BTW: Uh...definatly going to be a sequel.


	16. This has only just begun

Disclaimer: This won't be the last time I'll have to say it, will it?

Nanakiyoda: It's too late to look back now.

Tealraptor: The end is here?

Nanakiyoda: Actually, not here but at the bottem of this page.

Tealraptor: Oh.

MISAO

We saw the Missile cruise into the city. We saw it hit. We saw it explode. We had just cleared the blast radius. It was over. I looked back at the crater that had been my home for the 18 years of my life. There was no doubt in my mind that we were the only survivors...and just barely at that. _Kaoru...Himura...Rooster...Soujiro...they were all killed. Even if they survived from the monsters and the zombies...there is no way they could have survived that blast. Even the helicopter rocked in the air from the blast, and we were twenty miles away from Raccoon...It's over now._ I looked up at Aoshi who was also staring back at the crater. _Something is bothering him...like he knows something._

"Aoshi...are you...alright?" I asked him. He looked down at me. Right in that moment, his face seemed to lose ten years. There was less light in his eyes.

"Misao...we are to never speak of this again. Otherwise...we might as well have been in the blast for all the good it would do." He answered and returned his gaze to the crater.

KAORU (about two minutes earlier)

I pushed the bike as much as I could. _Come on Dammit! Move Move Move! _I looked back and saw the missile hit. Turning my attention back to the road, I pushed the bike even more. _I must get away farther! I have to get away! Dammit! _

"Kaoru!" I overheard Kenshin yell as he grabbed and held on more tightly to my waist, squeezing the breath from me. _I know Kenshin! I'm trying! _Dust picked up and rushed to catch up to us. I checked our speed. We were running at a little past 145, the farthest the meter went. _We won't be fast enough! _I leaned as far forward on the bike to cut down the wind resistance. _We are going to die in this hell hole! _Dust and debrie rushed past us, and clouded my sight. Then the wave hit us and pushed us even faster, the smell of burning rubber filling my nostrils. I kept my focas on continueing to escape and heat filled the air around us. The bike began to wiggle loose from my control. _This is it...its over. _The bike flipped, launching me and Kenshin off and I knew no more.

AOSHI (five hours later)

I thought I had seen something running from the blast. It appeared to be a vehical of some sort. Before I could confirm it though, the dust covered it up and it disappeared from sight. _That person tried and failed. They might as well have stayed where they were and used the last few minutes of their life more effectively. _It had been hours since we left Raccoon. We had landed near the closest city, on the outskirts. Valentine had decided to leave us behind and get a hold of the S.T.A.R.S. Olivera was going with her. Takani was going to go to her brother's house for a while. Misao had decided to rent a motel room for the next week and then visit Okina to say we were okay. I decided to head over to Washington D.C. to file a full report. We were to all meet up in three weeks. For today though, we all decided it would be best to lay it low and stay in a motel. They fell asleep quickly but I couldn't. _What if that bike was Himura? Did I see him die? Whatever happened to Sagara? Did Nemesis get Kamiya? Where did Soujiro go and did he turn into a zombie before the missile hit? _All these questions kept me awake. _I may never now the answers to these questions..._

"Aoshi..." I heard Misao mutter from behind me. I turned around and saw a worried look upon her face. _After all she's survived, she only worries about me._

"I'm okay...I just have a few unanswered questions." I told her. She nodded and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee as I sat down on the sofa. She came back in and sat down beside me. After taking a sip, she looked back at me.

"Kaoru really wasn't killed by Nemesis was she?" She asked. _She knows. _

"No. I caught up to her while you were talking to her. She told me to get you out of here. She had the chance to leave but you know how she is." I answered her and sighed.

"Yeah...she was pretty damn stubborn. When she had her mind set to something, she acted upon it. I could never get her to do her homework unless I told her that I would ask Himura out for her. She didn't want him to know about her crush on him so bad, she did almost all of her homework and every project after that." Misao said and rested her head against my shoulder.

KAORU

I felt someone lift me up. I couldn't move. My whole body felt as if I had been hit with a baseball bat all over. Forceing myself to ignore the pain, I looked up at who was carrying me.

"Kaoru...stay with me...we need to hide for a while until you get some rest. Please stay with me until then." I heard a male voice say. I tried to focas on who it was carrying me but only saw red hair. _Kenshin..._ my head dropped back and I fell back into sleep.

SHISHIO

I slammed my cup of coffee on my desk. Chou stood before me, trembling in fear. _Dammit! None of the watchdogs survived! That and we've lost not one but two Tyrant-like units in Raccoon city! They are expensive! Beside that, we lost the underground labratory because some one blew it up and the G-virus is gone in the blast as well! We also failed with the political talks and had to blow Raccoon up to correct the t-virus spill. So there went the research on the antidote to the T-virus! Dammit! It's all a waste!_

"Sir...what do you want us to tell the press and government?" Chou asked, about to piss himself. _That too...They can't find out about our research._

"Tell them...Tell them that a nuclear reactor melted down. The missile launch was nessicary. We had to take all precautions to prevent it from spreading." I said to him. He ran out of my office. I walked back to my window and looked outside. _Damn them all to hell. Those stupid idiots who spilled the virus, they deserved what they got. _

"Shishio, are we still on for tonight?" I heard my secretary Yumi ask. I glared back at her.

"Yeah. Not even this Raccoon city disaster can ruin my sex life." I muttered.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: How was it?

Tealraptor:You were right about Soujiro not appearing again.

Nanakiyoda: Would I dare lie?

Tealraptor: So there will be a sequel?

Nanakiyoda: Yep. I'm already working on it.

Tealraptor: Really?

Nanakiyoda: Yep.

Tealraptor: Banzai!

BTW: See ya next time. It won't be long though...I just can't stop myself from the mix of corporate zombies, hapless heroes and ass kicking heroines that makes RE and RK so much fun. Oh yeah, if you liked this, try reading S.D. Perry's version of RE. Thats where I got most of the describtions and quotes. So I take no credit for them...but who cares about who owns what? It's all for the love of fanfiction that we do this. Or, as Tealraptor would like to think...the babes...yeah right.

BTW: The next chapter being posted up on this is the reveiwer response. So ask your questions and I'll get them answered.It also has dedications on it.


	17. To the reviewers!

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Okay, This part of the saga is finished, but I must answer my reviews.

Tealraptor: All of them?

Nanakiyoda: Certain ones.

Tealraptor: Oh...

Nakiyoda: You're the second opinion.

Tealraptor: Dammit...I wanted to go eat some cheezits.

Nanakiyoda: You can after this.

Tealraptor: Okay.

To TobiasDM --------

Nanakiyoda: Lets see...yeah, this wasn't too overly disgusting and had the right feeling, probably because I had the 5th RE book (Nemesis) to use as a reference. That and I had finished watching RE:2. Kenshin does know all of his swordsmanship, but doesn't use it much in here. I didn't want to kill Sano but, I felt that since this was a cross-over of RE and RK, that someone cool had to die. I'm still pissed that Raine died in RE the movie and Ada Wong in the second game. As for the clean up, I decided that instead of just finishing the story, Sequels!

Tealraptor: Uh...wow. Read on!

To matthias208 --------

Nanakiyoda: I was raised by watching my uncle and friends play it, only to love RE and play it myself. I accidentally forgot how to spell Kaoru's name for a bit...

Tealraptor: Isn't she you're favorite character?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah but I forget things a lot. Anyways, As for the veiw points, sorry on that. I know they are longer in the book but I wanted it to be seen through the eyes of the most interesting person at the time. Besides, the book only deal with about three to four characters per book and I've got like...give me a tic, need to count...lol.

Tealraptor: How about seven people there. Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Misao, Shishio, Soujiro, and Aoshi.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah but can I really count Soujiro and Shishio? I guess I can. Back to my point, I had many to choose from and man was it awesome. On the sequels (well, the newer chapters I'm writing...as I have most of the sequel written up and uploaded, waiting to be added on...) I'll try to focas on each character more. Plus, the side stories will have only three characters or so to deal with. Whenever I get around to them.

Tealraptor: Final thought, When it comes to family and friends...

Nanakiyoda: Excuse him, too much Jerry Springer...lol

To Sambina --------

Nanakiyoda: Faithful much? Thanks. I think it was you who inspired me to write this in the first place, can't remember. I CAN'T WAIT the new RE movie to come out, if they are making it. I think they will, they left it open at the end of number two for one. I did infect Katsu and Soujiro for a reason.

Tealraptor: Casualties of war?

Nanakiyoda: No. Plot thicker-upper. Plus, Soujiro's awesome in the sequel. Yeah, Kaoru is (or was) a S.T.A.R.S. member, which is where her knowledge of guns and the whole Umbrella infection came from. A little help from Jill's advice didn't hurt either. I gave Koaru and Kenshin a moment because it's one of the main motives when it comes to them.

Tealraptor: What is a Butt tensing moment?

Nanakiyoda: You stuck on the toilet. Lol...anyways, I'll try and update more often. I just need to get more time on the computer.

Tealraptor: Seriously! What in the heck is a butt tensing moment!

Nanakiyoda: Forgive him...the lovable idiot.

To reader-kikilala --------

Nanakiyoda: You wanted action, so I gave it to you! Besides, I'm a bit of an action fan myself.

Tealraptor: On the killing, she can't kill everyone. Just a few people at random.

To Mermaid Ninja --------

Nanakiyoda: Wow. You are really determined on Yahiko, Yutaro and Tsubame being in here arent you? Unfortunately, I forgot them. But have no fear. Read Celldweller. Yahiko and Yutaro join up with Kaoru in that one...in the seventh chapter I believe.

Tealraptor: What of Tsubame?

Nanakiyoda: She won't show up until the end of the saga. I am also working on a side story to this one, with the setting being in the underground lab. Yahiko, Tsubame, Yutaro and Saito all go through that.

Tealraptor: So while Kenshin and the rest were surviveing Raccoon, they were in the Underground laboratory?

Nanakiyoda: Yep.

To esmi --------

Nanakiyoda: I guess I pissed you off quite a bit in killing Sanosuke.

Tealraptor: A bit? Esmi cussed you out.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah but Esmi said sorry for it in the same review. Anyways, don't worry about it. Sanosuke does return. In Celldweller for one chapter and I'm planning on writing him in Rurouni Evil. He was a great character in perspective. I know you must be wondering how he returns, lets just say Umbrella went to work again with a little help from Soujiro.

Tealraptor: Do I sense betrayal?

Nanakiyoda: Not really.

To anonymous --------

Nanakiyoda: Hm...thanks for the criticizum. I suppose I need it sometimes...Course, it's highly unlikely that you'll read this...so Nah! sticks tongue out

Tealraptor: Thats not nice.

Nanakiyoda: Well, What else am I to do? It's anonymous! I can't compare works.

Tealraptor: Oh.

To sou-nichi aka Reuka --------

Nanakiyoda: Yeah. I agree. Katanas against Zombies equals no problem. It's the big guys you gotta look out for.

Tealraptor: I'm a big guy!

Nanakiyoda: You finally got potty trained? Lol...

To raiden no onna --------

Nanakiyoda: I added the Nemesis vs. Kenshin scene just for you.

Tealraptor: You were going to do it anyway.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah...but still. Thanks for calling this one of the best ff's you've read.

Tealraptor: Booyah grandma!

Nanakiyoda: Feh...

To Ryan --------

Nanakiyoda: Of course you love this. Who doesn't?

Tealraptor: That one Anonymous guy.

Nanakiyoda: Oh yeah...forgot...lol.

To kenshinlover ---------

Nanakiyoda: Kenshin may be powerful but like all warriors, he has his faults.

Tealraptor: Right...so what are your faults?

Nanakiyoda: Saying sorry a lot. Explaining things. My naivety alone kills me. Dammit people! I can't tell you're emotion very well! Just be upfront with me!

Tealraptor: Someone in mind for this?

Nanakiyoda: Hai. Shin'oku chan.

Tealraptor: Oh...and you're friends at school right?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah...we're getting off point.

To Dark-Wolf91 --------

Nanakiyoda: Uh...to say that I'm you're most faithful reader is an honor. I did update, quite a bit. Personally, I'm most reading fanfics now.

Tealraptor: Seriously people, she is an addict. I'm putting her through the twelve step program.

Nanakiyoda: Gee thanks, glad to know someone cares. rolls eyes Twelve step program my ass.

To taz9739 --------

Nanakiyoda: Okay...the rest, is on here.

Tealraptor: What about adding someone you know personally to it?

Nanakiyoda: Why would I want to do that? I'd get killed. Besides...I can use my imagination on who is who! Let's see, I'm Kaoru.

Tealraptor: Oh! I'm Kenshin!

Nanakiyoda: Oo! Uh...Have you read the first chapter of the sequel? Kao and Ken are engaged.

Tealraptor: Oh yeah...forgot. Then I'm Aoshi!

Nanakiyoda: You talk to much for that...you're more like...Sanosuke!

Tealraptor: You're horrible.

Nanakiyoda: I know.

**To Terminally Zaek **--------

Nanakiyoda: Okay, even though you didn't review, You didn't have to. You know me personally anyway and are one of my good friends. (Not to mention my "bitch" lol.) You actually told me to my face that you read this and wanted more. That boosts my confidence (Like it needs anymore boosting...lol).

Tealraptor: All he said was "Update Resident Kenshin soon?".

Nanakiyoda: So? He was being pithy about it. I would have said something like it.

Tealraptor: Yeah...right.

Nanakiyoda: You do know that you got your nick name from him right? He used it as a screen name a long time ago.

Tealraptor: Back when you used Racc00n11 on aol?

Nanakiyoda: I still use it. I rarely change.

Tealraptor: Get to your point.

Nanakiyoda: Anyways, thanks. Oh yeah, and about my party, I missed your cheek. I was aiming for your cheek, not neck...lol. See you soon, hopefully!

OWARI!

Tealraptor: Wait a frickin second! I have no idea what is going on with this saga! Explain it!

Nanakiyoda: Fine...sheesh...you'd think he was clueless.

Saga/series

Resident Kenshin-The start of it all. Kenshin and the gang have to survive the streets of Raccoon.

(Side story- Under Raccoon- During Resident Kenshin. Yahiko and the rest of the kids have to escape Raccoon through the underground Laboratory)

Rurouni Evil-Second part. Kenshin and the gang rejoin and decide to take Umbrella down, piece by rotten corrupted piece.

(Side story- Celldweller- Between chapters 10 and 11 of Rurouni Evil. Kaoru and Kenshin decide to take care of things together without the others.)

Resident Rurouni-Third part. Kenshin and the gang find out about Umbrella's attempt to rebuild Raccoon and investigate it.

(Side story- Leaving them behind- between chapters 7 and 9 of Resident Rurouni. Kaoru splits from the rest in order to take care of an old enemy.)

Outbreak of Undead Umbrella-Fourth and final part. Kenshin and the gang split to their different ways to destroy any and all of Umbrella.

Tealraptor: Whoa.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah. I've got a lot of work to get done.

Tealraptor: Well, good luck.

Nanakiyoda: I don't believe in luck. I make my own. Just as with fate.

Tealraptor: So review people! She's the one making this! She control's all aspects of it!

Nanakiyoda: Riiggghhhhttttt...sigh. If only my love life were that simple. 'Course, I don't like taking charge all the time. Anyways, surprise me!


End file.
